That was Only the Begining
by Waterandsky04
Summary: Sequal to Valentines Day. Inu and Kag have had 4 pups plus Shippo everything seems to be going okay until they learn Naraku is somehow alive? How? How will the gang fight now that they have families and Kagome being sick with something that won't go away
1. Home Life

Discliamer: I don't own Anyone but the pups See i may not own Inuyasha or the gang but i get the pups

Chapter 1: **_home life_**

Hey everyone this is a continuation of Valentines Day ok a month has past I know not long time but I need the kids young still

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she walked through out the forest area. She hadn't seen Inuyasha all day when suddenly Inuyasha jumped out of the tree's and nearly sent Kagome to the ground from the force of the wind and pressure of coming at her so fast.

"You okay Kagome don't fall" he said with a smile as he caught her and held her as if he was dipping her in a slow dance.

"I wouldn't fall if you wouldn't jump like that! Where have you been all day?" Kagome asked as she made him pull her up from the dip.

"I was just talking to Miroku we went hunting i thought you and the pups might get hungry since we don't have much food left" Inuyasha said

"hunting? Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked

"you were still asleep I didn't want to disturb you or anyone else in the house. Wait a minute what are you doing out here your still recovering from illness and who is watching the pups?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her closer to make a point

"I'm fine Inuyasha and Kaede is she didn't want me to go out but I'm fine" she said with a smile trying to stop him from worring about her. _sometimes he worries just a little too much it's just a cold besides i have to keep the house up and running a cold won't slow me down._

"Kagome your not fine you have had a fever for at least a week now come on!" Inuyasha said picking her up bridal style and walking back to the house slowly enjoying their time alone together since they didn't have much time alone anymore.

At the house

Inuyasha opened the door with the help of Kagome and walked in to see Kaedesittingin a chair at the kitchen table playing with Kokoro. Kagome smiled at Kaede who was having fun with the infant who was chancing her finger with her little fingers trying to grab it from the laying position she was in Kaedes arms and Kaede seemingly enjoying herself as well and a few feet next to her the pups were they were walking and falling all over the two boys playing tug a war oddly enough with thier fangs while Chakara was playing with a ball throwing it up and down not catching it most of the time but found it so cute _they act just like little puppies_ Kagome thought with her motherly smile

"Kagome, Inuyasha ye are back" Kaede said as she heard them come into the home.

"yes Kaede thank you for watching them for us" Kagome said as she rested her head on Inuyasha's chest hearing his heart beat through his chest _i love this sound it's my favorite sound in the world_

"it is no trouble" she said as she placed Kokoro back with the others in the play-pen then Inuyasha set Kagome down and she walked over to her babies to check on them and stared at her pups Inochi had a white diapper and a green shirt on she lookedatFushigi he had a white diapper and a blue shirt she thenlooked at Kokoro who had a white diapper and a pink shirt and Chikara had a white diapper and a purple shirt. Kagome then picked up Inochi (the one that looked exactly like Inuyasha) and Inuyasha picked up Chikara (who looked exactly like Kagome) and they let them rest on them and Inuyasha even let Chikara pull on his hair and not do anything about it but kiss her cheek and bounce her around a bit making her laugh.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome she just had a smile on her face and now she had a frown and looked like she was going to be sick.

"it's nothing" Kagome said trying to brush it off and Inuyasha would have shooken it off thinking he imagined it but her face started to get rid of it's color.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said then Kagome went into a fit of coughing haunching over as she coughed trying to get air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as Kaede took the child from her so the child wasn't hanging upside down

"I'm alright Inuyasha don't worry so much" she said in a hoarse voice standing back up straight acting as nothing had happened.

"how could I not worry your my mate and besides you _have_ been sick for almost a week" Inuyasha said

"Kagome ye should be in bed" Kaede said

"Kaede I'm fine it's just... Kagome was interupted

"No your not now come on!" Inuyasha said placing Chikara back with the others in the play pen and picked Kagome up and headed up the stairs and placed her in bed

"Inuyasha!" She said angrilly as he picked her up and placed her in bed like she didn't have anything else to do or how she didn't want to rest knowing if she did she would feel how sick she felt.

"Kagome you need your rest now stop being so stubborn and just rest!" Inuysha said as he placed the blanket up to her chin and tucked her inn tight

"Inuyasha! …..okay" Kagome said as she relaxed on the bed she needed to rest but didn't want to.

"I'll stay with you till you fall asleep" Inuyasha said as he tried to make her relax more and ran his clawed fingers through her hair. "I Love You" Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her forehead. Kagome nodded as he stroked her hair softly and more gently and she fell fast asleep quietly while Inuyasha relaxed her.

_I must be wearing off on her she is getting so stubborn _Inuyasha thought as he pulled the covers up to her andkissed her forehead lightly went back down stairs

"Inuyasha is she resting?" Kaede asked as she tried to boiled some noodles but wasn't doing too good with the solar stove

"yeah she's fast asleep" Inuyasha said as he checked on the pups "what do you think is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked not looking at Kaede who was struggling to find the Ramen in the cabinets as well

"I don't know Inuyasha she won't rest so it's not like she's given herbody time to heal."

"Ye must keep her in bed and resting and eating a full balanced meal i made her eat a few hours ago she barely touched it" Inuyasha nodded as he picked up his kids 2 by 2 and put them in a high chair and went in the refrigator and got out what Kagome called baby food on the bottle it said peaches and said preheat and then feed.

"Inuyasha ye can not take care of thy kids and Kagome"

"what do you want me to do?"

"I could come over and help ye take care of ye children"

"sure whatever" Inuyasha said as he fed the babies one by one after the babies were fed they started to fall asleep and then Inuyasha picked up chikara and inochi first and brought them up stairs and set them in their cribs and went down stairs for Fushigi and Kokoro.(he's a good father) Inuyasha put them down and walkedover toKagome silently and slowlyand sat next to her on their bed and held her hand andstared at Kagome.

_my mate_ Inuyasha thought _I can't help but love the way that sounds around Kagome_ Inuyasha smiled as he saw the sun starting to set and hurting his eyes through their window. and saw all his pups asleep_ I guess it's an early night tonight I better get Shippo to bed it's his bed time _Inuyasha walked down the steps and saw Shippo playing with Kagome's game boy thingy and saw him moving the way's he was moving the controller with his tongue out to the side of his mouth and putting full concentration into it showing he was losing.

"Shippo time for bed" Inuyasha said

"do I have to now?" Shippo whined

"Yes come on" Inuyasha said as he took the game boy from Shippo and placed it on the table

"okay daddy" Shippo said in a whinny voice and jumped up from the couch andinto his room

"is mommy going to tuck me inn?" Shippo asked even though Inuyasha was still outside the door in the living room.

"No I will" Inuyasha said as he entered the roomand sawShippo in pj's and alreadyin his modern daybed with the sheets at his waist and his short sleeved shirt ending where it started with his too big pj pants underneath the blanket.

"okay"

"night Shippo" Inuyasha said as he took the ends of the blacket and pulled it up to his chin and kissed his forehead "have good dreams no more nightmares okay you know their is nothing to fear from them"

"night daddy and i know"Shippo said with a smile and then let it drop and turned over and then Shippo passed out and Inuyasha walked out of his room shutting the door behind him silently andwent up stairs and took off his shirts firstthe red oneand then the white oneand got into bed with Kagome and pulled her close to him and was her unconciesly holding onto him back and then Inuyashadrifted into a peaceful sleep

In the morning

Inuyasha woke up first and saw that Kagome was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

_Good she is still resting maybe I can slip away and take care of the kids without her knowing_ Inuyasha got up slowly not to wake Kagome andput on his white shirt and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find Kaede at the fire pit and cooking with the pups in high chairs and Shippo helping her with the cooking.

"Kaede? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked with sleepy eyes he hadn't known the pups weren't in their cribs he thought they were still sleeping soundly and also surprised he didn't wake up when she came into their room and took them or when she came inn in general _my sense's are getting weak i have to get them stronge again i'll go out later._

"I am here to help take care of ye children and home"

"Oh yeah I forgot" Inuyasha said as hewalked all the way down the stairs and kissed all his kids on the head and sat down lazily in a chair and scratched his ear a bit with a claw as it twitched with an ich.

"Ye seem very tired Inuyasha ye should go back to bed maybe ye are catching what Kagome has."

"No I'm just tired and No I'm much tougher than a human not to get sick so soon."

"Aye but ye still can get sick"

"Yeah I know but still I'm a lot tougher" Inuyasha said now fully awake

"Aye that is true" Kaede said as just then Kagome came down the stairs

"Kagome? You should be in bed."

"I'm fine Inuyasha I'm actually feeling a lot better." Kagome said with a smile

"you are? But you have only rested for one day" Inuyasha said

"Kagome are ye sure?" Kaede asked as she felt her forehead and feeling more worth than a normal person

"Kagome ye still have a fever ye should get into bed"

"come on Kagome" Inuyasha said as he picked her up bridal style and started towalk up the stairs

"Inuyasha put me down!" Kagome said as she was starting to get angry

"No! you need to rest are you trying to kill yourself?" Inuyasha siad as he climbed the last step.

"no but I……" Kagome said as Inuyasha opened the door to their room and closed it with ease and walked over to their bed.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he put her in bed and tucked her inn tight

"Kagome you need to stay in bed you can kill yourself if you keep doing this to yourself please just rest! " Inuyasha said as he held her hand

"Inuyasha you worry to much" Kagome said as she sniffled a bit

"No Kagome you worry to little! You have a high fever and you have been sick for a whole week and not one ounce of improvement! Now you need to stay in bed okay just stay in bed and rest! I'll bring you up some breakfast when it's ready okay. so please just rest in bed please"

"But…."

"No buts what would you do if I had a high fever and wouldn't rest" Kagome didn't move she knew he was right

_he's right I would do what he's doing now_ Kagome thought

"fine Inuyasha you win I'll rest" Kagome said as she laid down moreand Inuyasha tucked her inn more and kissed her on the forehead and walked down the stairs to the kitchen

"well Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she fed Inochi

"she finally gave innand is resting right now"

"good she needs the rest."

"yeah I know but why is she so defiant about it I mean she hasn't had any improvement in her health since she got sick and she still pushes herself"

"It's because her instincts are telling her to take care of her family that's why" Kaede said as if it was so obvouse and simple

"instincts?" Inuyasha asked her stupidly

"Yes Inuyasha ye must know when a demon gets mated and has pups her instincts tell her to take care of them nurtchering , feeding everything even femalehumans have the instinct it's just a mothers way put the ones you love before you"

"I'll have to watch her more than." Inuyasha said

"Aye"

"hey I have to go and talk to Miroku about something can you handle everything here?"

"Aye" Inuyasha then walked back upstairs and grabbed his red shirt and walked over to Kagome who was still up and now reading a book to pass time Inuyashastood above herand then bended down to her lips and kissed them lightly

"i'llbe back okay please just rest Kaede is going to stay here for a while to make sure everything is okay alright so just please stay in bed"Inuyashasaid

"I will Inuyasha i will. just be careful alright where are you going anyway?"

"Miroku's i have to talk with him for a moment alright i'll be gone and hour tops" Inuyasha said as he kissed her againandwalked downstairs andout the door. Inuyasha walked down the dirt path down to Sango and Miroku's hut he yawned as he walked through the village he saw a few villagers who were getting up to start the day a few said hello to Inuyasha because he had lived in the village so long, protected it and the villagers weren't pleased with the new half demons in the village but thought it a blessing to the happy couple to have so many in one load. Inuyasha would say a yo to them all when they said something like a greeting to him. he knew they all had foregotten about the slayers it was a few months ago so they got over everything and now wished them all well.

what did you guys think? Good? Bad? let me know if you say it was good i'll make another chapter is if was bad i'll take this off and remake it but that might take well over a month sorry it might take long for the next chapter if you say if it's good or bad but i have state test's for highshool entering it anyway so i have to study more and write less i know the world is cruel.

(:) i'm watching you

(:) REVIEW

(:) i'm still watching you


	2. Miroku's Doubts

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the pups in this story YAY i own something!

I'm sorry i didn't update for a while this is final season and i had my birthday i've been really busy sorry but i'll make it up to you this weekend i will have 3 more chapters up i promise!

Last Time:

He knew they all had forgotten about the slayers it was a few months ago so they got over everything and now wished them all well.

This Time:

**At Sango and Miroku's**

a fat Sango sat in her and Miroku's little hut in front of the fire starter as she cooked some rice. Sango poked the fire quietly as her husband slept in the next room him being exhausted from exercising demons all night or so he says, in Sango's book he would go out every night kill a demon or two that's near the village the Kaede told him about if he saw her or he would just go out and kill them if they seemed to be bothering someone or something and then he would go out drinking for a few hours. He hadn't taken Sango being pregnant very well he kept thinking about what if the curse came back? what if he wasn't a good father? The normal stuff he had told her all of this but only in his drunken states and in the morning he wouldn't remember a thing about telling her how scared he was of becoming a father.

"huuh" Sango sighed "what am I going to do with him? every night he gets drunk as a pig and then comes back home and sleeps the day away and keeping me up all night by telling me how scared he is about being a father not that I could blame him?" Sango talked to herself not sensing the presence at the door. _but it's not like i could get rid of the child! maybe i should just pack up one day and leave i could go back to my old village and get it started again. but would i be able to live without him?_ Sango thought to herself

"You always talk to yourself Sango?" Inuyasha asked as Sango jumped with Surprise at his presence.

"I..Inuyasha I didn't know you were there?" Sango said embarrest she didn't want anyone to know of their problems she would of told Kagome of the problems they had been having for a bout a month now but she had been sick and Sango didn't want to bother her with her problems while she was sick.

"yeah I've been here for a minute or two. Tell me how long has Miroku been slaking off like this?" Inuyasha asked in his angry tone.

"Inuyasha it's nothing... don't worry about it... Miroku's just having some doubts about the baby that's all but there's nothing I can really do about it. besides it's totally normal he finally realizes he's tied down to a family" Sango said as she closed her eyes not wanting to look at Inuyasha as she said it

" Yeah right! When Kagome became Pregnant i didn't ahve one doubt in my head this bum is just being lazy and just doesn't want to except the fact that he knocked you up!... Now Sango where is he?"

"in the bed room why?...But Inuyasha you wanted a family me and Miroku wanted to wait a few years not a month after we were married!"

"I want to know where I can drag his ass from and you think it wasn't hard for us Kagome got pregnant from when we got married but we still dealed with it while we faught Naraku and dealt with her grandfather we didn't hide with excuses i know your angry at him Sango and you shouldn't hold your tongue to him before you were married you would of hit him with your boomerange so many times by now he'd be in a coma!"

Sango stayed silent she knew they were hiding behind excuses Inuyasha and Kagome had done much more while she was pregnant with four little demons and yet they didn't have one regret. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry ...i may be hiding behind excuses but he won't even act the way he used to do before he found out i was pregnant"

"by the time he gets back he won't have any doubt I can assure you" Inuyasha said as he barged into their room loudly almost breaking the door down only to find Miroku sleeping off the saki he drank the night before.

"Geez Miroku" Inuyasha said as he could smell all the liquor from him in the room and thought of it nauseating.

_The smell of the saki is enough to choke a horse he drank so much it's surrounding the room as if it was poison_ Inuyasha thought as he picked Miroku up and slung him over his shoulder and walked out the front door but before he did he stoppedin the middle of the doorway and didn't turn back to Sango.

"don't wait up us alright? Why don't you visit Kagome if she's not awake then do you think you could help Kaede with the pups they are starting to be a hand full and I Kagome is being very stubborn with just staying in bed so if she finds out that Kaede is having trouble it's more work for me to keep her in bed and rest" Inuyasha said

"You rubbed off on her Inuyasha….and thank you for helping me" Sango said as she stood up with her big belly. Inuyasha didn't respond back to her he just walked out of the door way and out of the village to his forest and dumped Miroku inthe ice cold river and within a few seconds of being in the cold water rushing over his body he jumped up screaming.

"AHHHHH" Miroku screamed from the cold water as he jumped straight out of the water his eyes wide and his breathing heavy.

"Good your awake" Inuyasha said from his spot on a rock which he sat lazily on.

"what did you DO that for?" Miroku asked as he squeezed his robes out a bit and looked at Inuyasha angrily while squinting from the light of the sun to his hang over eyes.

"you needed to wake up. I wasn't going to be Sango and kiss you to wake up. But We gotta talk Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he stood up and returned the angered look to Miroku. "Why do you have doubts about your kid on the way?" Inuyasha asked angrily

"What?…….i don't have doubts?"

"Don't lie! I know you have doubts! You won't even look at Sango like you used to anymore. I can tell!"

"I DON'T HAVE DOUBTS! I WANT TO BE A FATHER I REALLY DO" Miroku yelled as he walked away from Inuyasha but was stopped by his voice.

"what your doing is hurting Sango more than you think Miroku and soon you will lose her along with your child and believe me when I say this if you don't talk to her soon." Inuyasha said as he didn't make a movement to stop him or move to face him and Miroku kept on walking towards his home blocking the sun with his hand with his hang over. Soon enough he reached his little hut and walked into his home slowly as he moved the straw door away just far enough to let him in and let it quickly close after him.

"Miroku! Your back! Are you hungry?" Sango asked as she poked at the fire with the chop sticks it hadn't been more than 15 minutes since Inuyasha carried Miroku out of here.

"Sango. Yes and umm no I'm not but I'll stay with you while you eat" Miroku said as he walked to the spot across from Sango and stared at her as she cooked the meal of rice, fish and fruit all together. Miroku watched her every move like he used to do before they were married or found out that Sango was pregnant. Miroku noticed that Sango didn't wear a smile like she used to do and worked quietly and quickly as she prepared the meal and didn't once look up and try to look up at him like she used too either.

"…..Sango…." Miroku spoke quietly getting her attention quickly

"hmm? What is it Miro?" Sango asked quitly as she looked up at him with a puzzled face

"umm we have to talk" Miroku said as Inuyasha's words had start to eat away at him.

"what about Miroku? How you have been going out every night and drinking the night away coming home close to 2 am and being drunk as a pig having me make sure you got home and got to bed and listening to you worry about being a father but when you fall asleep at night and then in the morning you totally forget. Why won't you ever tell me what's on your mind?" Sango asked as tears came down her cheeks

"Sango…I'm sorry I didn't want to worry you " miroku said as he walked on his knee's to her and held her in a tight embrace without hurting the baby. "I've been getting drunk thinking maybe I can get my thoughts so drunk I could forget my worry about being a father will the child like me? Will it somehow have the cursed hand? Just all these questions build up in my head and it eats away at me but I didn't want to worry you so I kept it to my self" Miroku said as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead "I'm sorry if I hurt you I was just thinking of myself I'm so sorry my love" Miroku said as he planted more kisses on her forehead trying to calm her down.

**a few minutes later**

Miroku heard her sobs start to lesson and stop completely until everything was totally quiet the only noise in the room was the sparks of the fire. Miroku looked down at Sango to see if she was still crying even though he knew she had stopped but what surprised him was that when he looked down he saw Sango sleeping in his arms just peacefully sleeping in his arms her hands fists on his robes not wanting to let go of him even when she slept soundly in his arms.

_Sango my love why did I have such doubts? I will never truly know will I? _He thought as he picked her up bridal style her hands still clenched on him as he walked into their room and laid her down on their futon and laid next to her and join her in dream land.

I kno that was rele bad but tell me what you think ok i kno i said i'd put up 3 chapters but i have to see the revwies if they are bad i'll redo this chapter k so review and tell me k

(:) i'm watching you

(:) I'm watching you

(:) still watching

(:0) now i'm eating

(:) now im watching again


	3. Doubts Doubts and More Doubts

Disclamier: I only Own the kids

I'm not doing a last time beacause you can just to to the last chapter and see and remind yourself k

Back With Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat on the rock that was on a hill that over saw the river below. _Since we beat Naraku and we have had pups me and Kagome haven't had any alone time and even if we don't I'm always finding myself with open and wasted time space. I could go home and take care of the pups but I would only make things worse if they need to be fed or changed or anything I…..I suck as a father I truly do I may love my pups and my mate but all I'm doing is being like my father all I have to do is leave them and I'm him but basically I did leave I'm not there for them_. Inuyasha thought to himself _Shit what am I thinking? I would never have these doubts about this than why? I better get back to Kagome and the pups she's probably out of bed already and making herself worse. And probably giving It to the pups too._ Inuyasha thought as he sighed heavily as he got up and jumped from tree to tree back to his house where his family was. Back at the River a blue and purple Poison insect flew away from the area and met up with another one that came from Miroku and Sango's hut direction and traveled east to report to their New Master.

At the House

Inuyasha opened the door to see his pupsplaying in what Kagome called a pen for playing. He saw his toddler pups play fighting tackling and biting each other trying to make themselves stronger at their age. Inuyasha walked over to the pen and watched them Fushigi was under Kokoro who had pinned him down her little bushy tail wagging with her victory and Inochi smiled as he pinned his other sister down who had her tail stiff with anger of her loss.

"Who let you all in here hmm?" Inuyasha asked in a soft tone as they looked at him not saying a word.

"Inuyasha you know that they are too young to talk yet" Kagome said with a smile as she came down the stairs

"Kagome" Inuyasha said startled

"you must of really been in deep in thought Inu to not pick up my scent" She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and looked at her children that played with each other.

"They are truly beautiful aren't they Inu?"

"Yes they take after their mother" Inuyasha said as he turned around and held her tighter and kissed her forehead which he noticed wasn't warm anymore.

"Kagome you don't have a fever anymore do you feel better?"

"Yes I feel much better Inu"

"Good I'm glad I was starting to worry"

"Oh who are you kidding you know you were worrying the whole time I know you and I saw the way you looked at me" Kagome said with a smile

"Maybe I was just a little" Inuyasha said with a smile "But I'm glad your feeling better my Mate" Inuyasha said as he kissed her lips passionately. After a few seconds Inuyasha slipped in his tongue in her mouth and held her closer to him and let his hands wander a bit around her chest and behind. When Kagome could feel Inuyasha wanted to get more intimate she pulled away lightly but Inuyasha still kept her in his arms.

"Inuyasha not in front of the kids and I'm very tired I think I'm going to go back to bed" Kagome said as she pulled out of his grasp fully and went upstairs thankfully.

_Kagome_ Inuyasha thought

With Kagome

Kagome sat on their bed and stared out to the outside of the window _What's wrong with me? We've gotten married and even had kids but sometimes when Inuyasha touches me I feel so awkward like I don't want to be touched by him like it's too soon. I don't want to be intimate I don't feel ready for it was I drunk or something when me and Inuyasha did it.. our only time he must be so mad at me! I don't let him get intimate with me why?_ Kagome thought as she felt a tear come down her cheek but immediately whipped it away when she heard foot steps on the stairs.

oki umm i can't get you guys three chapter i'm very tired tonight and i have finals so i just through this together i'm sorry i promise i will update more afte rthe next 2-3 weeks when i get out of school and finals end okay but tell me what you think too i didn't get many reviews for my last chapter did it suck or something ?

let me know

I'm watching (:)


	4. the Talk

Disclamier: I only own the Pup no one else YAY I own something

And I want to take this time to thank all my reviewers I'm not going to post your names because if I miss one there goes my life lolzz but you all are very important to me you make me want to write more on my stories so thank you. Also this is a warning to those who don't like things that are pg-13 detailed i'm warning you now that there is a scene in this chapter where i do get a little discriptive about Kagome and Inuyasha before they do it but it's not that bad and it is necisary for this chapter with Kagome's doubts if you don't want me to do it ever again just say so if you didn't mind it than thank you for being an adult but this chapter is not suited for those under 13. thank you Waterandsky04

Last time:

With Kagome

Kagome sat on their bed and stared out to the outside of the window _What's wrong with me? We've gotten married and even had kids but sometimes when Inuyasha touches me I feel so awkward like I don't want to be touched by him like it's too soon. I don't want to be intimate I don't feel ready for it was I drunk or something when me and Inuyasha did it.. our only time he must be so mad at me! I don't let him get intimate with me why?_ Kagome thought as she felt a tear come down her cheek but immediately whipped it away when she heard foot steps on the stairs.

This Time:

Kagome immediately got into bed and brought the blanket up to her chin and turned to face the wall and breathed deep to make Inuyasha think she was asleep. Inuyasha was right outside the door he heard the rapid shift in the bedding from Kagome. _Kagome why are you trying to fool me? Why don't you want me to touch you? Are you ashamed of your choice of a half demon for a mate? Am I not worthy?_ Inuyasha thought as he walked into their room and sat down next her on their bed and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome why don't you like it when I touch you?... Come on I know you're awake" Inuyasha said softly witch was rare even for him as a father. Kagome turned over to see Inuyasha better she had tears in her eyes.

"I….It's nothing Inuyasha you're just imagining things" Kagome said trying to cover it up.

"Oh I'm imagining things? Than why if I do this.."Inuyasha said as he touched her chest and kissed her deeply. Kagome wanted to pull away but to stop the suspision he felt and her not wanting it to be true she kissed him back and placed his hands under her shirt knowing it would prove to him it was just him. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome but left his hand under her shirt "... you want topull away from me..You don't want me touching you Kagome I can feel it" Inuyasha said as he removed his hand and sat up. "Why? ...Am I unworthy of you? Is it because of what I am? Tell Me Kagome" Inuyasha said as he wouldn't look at Kagome his head turned to the side and bent down a bit.

"Inuyasha I….." Kagome said as tears came to her eyes. "I don't know whats the matter with me it's not You Inuyasha I love you more than anything along with the pups but for some reason…when you touch me in certain places I feel like…I'm not ready…like even though we've had kids and we got married I don't feel ready for you to touch me" Kagome said with more tears in her eyes as they poured down. Inuyasha turned towards her she seemed so pained that she felt uncomfortable under his touch.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he brought her into an embrace his hand behind her back not wandering anywhere. As he held her close to him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said as she stopped crying a bit and was just sniffling with big breathes.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you felt like that Kagome I'm sorry. But how can I help you with this problem? Not touch you ever again?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled away and looked her straight in the eye.

"No I don't want you not to touch me…I" Kagome stopped in mid sentence she felt something just break away at her. _What am I thinking I love Inuyasha I love being in his arms and I melt under his touch why would I feel such a way around him? Is this really me that's talking to him?_ Kagome thought as she then smiled at Inuyasha and leaped into his arms at the surprise Inuyasha fell backwards off the bed Kagome ontop of him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said

"Yeah what is it I thought you didn't want to be touched?"

"No Inuyasha I love being touched by you and only you" Kagome said with a smile as she nipped his ear a bit. Inuyasha moaned under her touch and raised his hands up her shirt massaging her breasts as he made her stop biting his ear and kissed her lips with the long over due passion they had for one another.

Outside the window another one of the blue and purple bugs flew away from Inuyasha and Kagome's house traveling back to it's master towards the east.

400 miles east of Kagome and Inuyasha's

a black haired child that appeared to be 14 sat in a big throne room the sun did not rise on this side of the world the place was surrounded by poison gas killing the ground , plants and animals in the area. The boy had long black wavy hair that hung loosely around his shoulders along with blood red eyes and clothed in a kimono that did not fit properly. He sat calmly his eyes closed as he waited for news from his minions. Suddenly the poison insects that had watched Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku came into the throne room.

"Well?" the boy said opening his blood red eyes. The answer was a loud buzz from each insect talking at once.

"Excellent the doubts have been awaken in their bodies excellent. Heh heh heh heh Do you think your selves done with Naraku? Do you think you can get away with the murder of my parents you will pay. I will take my revenge on you and your children heh heh heh. The fairy tale doesn't start for you any of you do you all think you can be happy" the boy said as with a smile as he laughed at their naive-ness.

Well that's what I wrote im still debating some stuff with myself so my next chapter will be up when I can and when im off from work.


	5. The mating mark

Disclaimer: I don't own the inuyasha Gang just the pups.

Last Time:

"Excellent the doubts have been awaken in their bodies excellent. Heh heh heh heh Do you think your selves done with Naraku? Do you think you can get away with the murder of my parents you will pay. I will take my revenge on you and your children heh heh heh. The fairy tale doesn't start for you any of you do you all think you can be happy" the boy said as with a smile as he laughed at their naive-ness.

This time:

**The next day**

Kagome woke early that morning for some reason the sun was barely risen and the house along with the world was still dark. Kagome lookedto the side of her Inuyasha was still sleeping peacefully next to her blocking her space to get out of bed along with his arms rapped tightly around her waist making sure she was saferwhile slepted. Kagome smiled softly at her mate and pushed some of his hair out of his face and off his shoulders only to finda mating mark on his neck. _That's funny I don't remember biting Inuyasha then why is that there? I know he bit me for the mating ceremony but I didn't bite him soooooooo? How'd it get there? _Kagome thought as she traced her finger over the two small bite marks on his neck. Only to awaken Inuyasha seeing her smiling softly as his as she traced his neck.

"Morning" Inuyasha grumbled still tired

"Morning sleepy-head how'd you sleep?" Kagome asked trying to ignore the bites on his neck. but finally Kagome couldn't take it any more "Inuyasha you have a mating mark on your neck here why? I don't remember biting you? Did I bite you?"

"No Kagome you didn't bite me I bite you to show other males that your taken but when we have extreme passion with each other the mark that I made on you appears on my neck" Inuyasha said as he smiled at her curious face as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh so whenever we do it. The bite you made on me also appears on you?"

"Yeah pretty much" Inuyasha said as he kissed her lips lovingly as he pulled her closer , Kagome kissed him back with all her passion only to pull away to hearone of the pups crying. Kagome smiled into the kiss as Inuyasha pulled away.

"These kids really don't want us being together do they?" Inuyasha said with a chuckle as he sat up in the bed ;making room for Kagome to get up.Kagome leaning on his bare shoulders from behind. "I'll be right back my love" Kagome said with a smile as she whispered in Inuyasha's ear as she got up andtook one of theirmany blanketswith her covering her naked body as she hopped towards the closet and pulled on a golden kimono with a flower pattern that had a red obi around it. After getting dressed Kagome walked down the stairs towards the living room to see the pups already in their play pen all playing and some sleeping on the floor but then Kagome noticed Fushigi wasn't in there.

"Fushigi?" _did Shippo take him out? no it's too early soo...Fushigi where are you?_Kagome thought to herself

"Hello Kagome" a dead evil voice said from behind her. Kagome turned around to see Kikyo holding Fushigi in her arms seeming distressed moving around as much as possible and crying out faintly wanting nothing more than to get out of Kikyo's arms. The infant could tell even though Kikyo and Kagome looked alike that one was not his mother and he did not want to be near her he could smell the death on her.

sorry it's so short i'm tired and sore i went to a barbique and we played alot of sports for many hours and im sorry it's late i wanted more reviews.

(:) review im watching


	6. KIKYO

**Disclaimer** :i only own the pups and what happens to everyone in the story lolzz

**Lat time:**

"Hello Kagome" a dead evil voice said from behind her. Kagome turned around to see Kikyo holding Fushigi in her arms and he seemed distressed moving around as much as possible and crying out faintly wanting nothing more than to get out of Kikyo's arms. The infant could tell even though Kikyo and Kagome looked alike that one was not his mother and he did not want to be near her he could smell the death on her.

**This Time:**

"Kikyo…" Kagome said in a whispered tone shocked that she was in her house, her eyes wide and her feet frozen to the floor.

"These children are yours? They have Inu ears too you better tell me you have found another half inu demon than Inuyasha!" Kikyo said glaring at Kagome

"Give ME My Son" Kagome said angrily ignoring her question going into a protective mother not liking the child in Kikyo's Hands and she could tell Fushigi didn't like it either since he immediately broke out into tears smelling his mothers anger and the womans hold on him wouldn't let him go. With Fushigi crying he awoke his brothers and sisters who also became uneasy with the smell of their mothers anger and the strange woman that smelled of death. Kagome looked at all of her crying children and wanted them to stop it broke her heart to see them cry but she couldn't help them right now Fushigi was her main priority right now. Inuyasha could hear all his pups crying from downstairs as they screamed louder with tears pouring out of their eyes.

_I guess one woke up the others I'll go and help Kagome she can't handle all of the- _Inuyasha didn't finish his thought he could smell a new scent in the air it was Kikyo _KIKYO YOU BETTER NOT BE HARMING MY FAMILY_ Inuyasha thought angrily his eyes flashing red for a secondas he pulled on his pants and rushed down stairs to the scene.

"So Inuyasha you did fall for my copy_" Kikyo said evilly_

"Kikyo Put Him Down!" Inuyasha angrily as he came infront of Kagome and his other pups protectively.

"Why? Our children would look like this too Inuyasha but then again they would be pure human, these children don't deserve life they are only 25 demon what's the point of their life!" Kikyo said with an evil smile as she took a little dagger she kept away in her sleeve and brought it to the infants neck.

"NOOOOO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Kagome yelled desperately falling to her knees "Please Kikyo don't hurt him, Please. im begging you don't hurt my son!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes " Kikyo what happened? In the final battle with Naraku you said you would move onand leaveInuyasha to me,Why are you here trying to kill my son? What did he do to you? He's just born and so pure how could you even try..to kill my son.." Kagome said her head down and she was glowing a light pink mixed with a dark red as her hair swayed in an invisible wind that came out of no where.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha whispered as he looked at her with shocked eyes as her hair grew to her knees and her priestest clothes became her kimono as she glared at Kikyo.

"It's a demon it's not pure and did you actually think that I would give Inuyasha to you?" Kikyo said evily as she pressed the knife to the infant making him cry out more and thrash about.

Inuyasha just watched what was going on and smelled the air Kagome smelt different and so did Kikyo it wasn't the smell of death or her original scent from when she was alive then it hit Inuyasha "Kagome Kikyo isn't real this is a demon puppet but how?" Inuyasha said as he charged towards Kikyo and snatched Fushigi from her grasp and watched as Kagome sent red blasts into Kikyo making her turn into nothing but dust.

"A Demon puppet? But who would make one of Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she turned back into her normal self as she walked weakly over to Inuyasha and took Fushigi in her arms and cried as she held him.

"I don't know Kagome but it's gone and their all fine see we have them and they are safe" Inuyasha said as he brought her into an embrace. Fushigi and the others quieted down smelling no more danger.

"Inuyasha I was so afraid we'd lose them" Kagome said as she cried on his bare chest as she held Fushigi tight to her.

"Shh Kagome they are fine your fine I told you i won't let anything happen to our family ever even if I'm not with you I'll always protect you and our pups you guys are my family the only thing that makes me want to wake up in the morning." Inuyasha said softly as he rubbed her back softly "come on Kagome we should get you back to bed to rest you seem pale you need to rest." Inuyasha said as he took Fushigi out of her arms and placed him in his basinet along with his brothers and sisters as he led Kagome Up the stairs slowly only to see Shippo come out from hiding under a step.

"Shippo watch over your brothers and sisters while I tend to your mother" Inuyasha said as he kept moving with his arm around Kagome's waist while leading her up the stairs.

"yes father" Shippo said quietly as he watched Inuyasha lead a now dazed Kagome upstairs.

Sorry i didn't post this chapter sooner everyone i went on vaction to Puerto rico then i went to Meryland for an Anime convetnion i got back a few days ago and just remember i didn't put this up yet. so i'm sorry and the next chapter will come up soon.

(:) i'm watching u

(:) Review

if anyone didn't like this chapter i'll delete it and redo it okay

sorry it's so short


	7. Shippo

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha

Last time:

"Shippo watch over your brothers and sisters while I tend to your mother" Inuyasha said as he kept moving with his arm around Kagome's waist while leading her up the stairs.

"yes father" Shippo said quietly as he watched Inuyasha lead a now dazed Kagome upstairs

This time:

Shippo walked over to the play pen and stared down at his brothers and sisters they were now sleeping as if nothing had happened. Shippo stared down at them more closely in a couple of weeks they would be almost as tall as him and then he would be there new chew toy to build up their strength on. _Inu demons even at a young age try to build up their muscles without even realizing it the Inu breed can't stand feeling powerless that's why daddy gets angry a lot when Mommy won't get better, I promised not to tell daddy that mommy is really covering her illness up with perfumes and 6 hour medicines that way he won't worry, but why does mommy want to hide that scent she's allowed to be sick for a few weeks. Why?_ Shippo thought as he thought back to earlier today when he came to see how Kagome was doing.

Earlier today

"mommy are you awake?" Shippo asked as he opened the door to Kagome and Inuyasha's room.

"S.Shippo!" Kagome said surprised. Kagome had a bottle of her scent ((really it's just perfume)) in hand and was spraying it on while sitting at her vanity looking herself in the mirror.

"Mommy you should be out of bed? And what are you doing?"

"Shippo don't tell Inuyasha about this okay he doesn't need more to worry about with me, his only concern should be the pups and being a father. Okay Shippo you won't tell Daddy about this will you? Promise me." Kagome said as she turned towards him and stared him in the eye

"No mommy I won't tell I promise" Shippo said as he walked in more and closed the door

"good boy thanks Shippo, Your father doesn't need anything else to worry about now that things are calming down okay." Kagome said as she downed some Motrin with a glass of water and placed cream on her face to make her pale face healthy looking again.

"Mommy how'd you do that you look like your all better" Shippo said with a grin thinking his mother had actually healed herself

"I just made myself look like I did. The Motrin should lower my fever and the perfume should get rid of my sick scent from Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile as she stood up but swayed a bit and grabbed her head with one hand and the the vanity with the other to steady herself.

"MOMMY" Shippo said in a worried voice as he held her leg

"it's alright Shippo just got up too fast is all come on I'll make you something to eat are you hungry?" Kagome said with a smile like it was nothing

"NO I'm not hungry but Mommy please go lay down Daddy isn't here he can't worry about what he doesn't see lay down and when he comes home then get up please rest" Shippo said with tears in his eyes as he hugged her ankle

"alright Shippo I'll rest till Inuyasha comes home." Kagome said as she picked him up off her leg and kissed his forehead "Don't worry Shippo everything will be fine but if I'm going to rest you have to watch your brother and sisters okay." Kagome said as she waited for his response. Shippo nodded vigorously and Kagome smiled as she placed him back down on the ground and walked back to bed and laid down and soon was fast asleep.

End of Flash back

_Should I keep that promise mommy could make herself worse by acting like she's fine, she seems to take a turn for the worse with all this stress is probably being added to her illness. I don't know if I should keep this promise I'm gonna have to think long and hard. _Shippo thought as he looked up the stairs to see Inuyasha and Kagome's solar lamps shine down the steps he could see Inuyasha and Kagome's shadows he was holding her tightly as she shook.

(:) sorry it's kinda rushed i have to do this fast

(:) Rview

(:) i'm watching


	8. Those Eyes

_Should I keep that promise mommy could make herself worse by acting like she's fine, she seems to take a turn for the worse with all this stress is probably being added to her illness. I don't know if I should keep this promise I'm gonna have to think long and hard. _Shippo thought as he looked up the stairs to see Inuyasha and Kagome's solar lamps shine down the steps he could see Inuyasha and Kagome's shadows he was holding her tightly as she shook.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha just got Kagome upstairs she was so stiff in his arms she stared into space as he helped her keep moving.

"Kagome everything is alright now okay." Inuyasha said as he held her in an embrace Kagome pressed her face into his chest as tears came down her face.

"Kagome he's fine all of them are fine nothing will happen to them I promise I won't let them or you ever be hurt I swear Kagome." Inuyasha said as he held her tight to him trying to comfort her. But With Inuyasha pressing himself so tight to her he could feel warmth on her forehead.

_She's feverish but she was just fine before how come I can smell her illness on her now when a few minutes ago she smelled like her normal self, something isn't right here. _Inuyasha thought as he inhaled her scent. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's head from his chest to whip her tears away like he always did only to see tears pouring out of soulless eyes.

"K.Kagome!" Inuyasha said with shocked eyes not believing what he saw in his loves eyes that were once the most full of emotion and happiness were lost and emotionless worse then Kikyo's eyes. "Kagome what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked but was only met with her silence and stare. "Kagome come on snap out of it!" Inuyasha said panicked but again he was met with silence. Inuyasha soon became scared for his mate she looked so lost in her own body. Inuyasha then picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed tucking her in tight and staring down at her as she just stared up at the ceiling.

"Kagome please answer me please! Say Something Kagome! Anything sit me if you want just say something! Let me know your still in there!" Inuyasha said as tears came to his eyes but didn't let them fall as he stared down at Kagome. Inuyasha sat up from his leaning position over Kagome and blinked away his tears and walked downstairs calmly.

"Shippo don't go upstairs I have to go get Kaede for some medicine for your mother. So stay down here and watch over your brother and sisters and when I come back if I find your scent upstairs, luck is not on your side your mother is upstairs and can't help you…" Inuyasha said harshly. Shippo stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes he couldn't believe what he had just said.

_Father hasn't threatned to hit me in a year and a half something must be wrong with mother if he would suggest he'd hit me if I go up and see her._ Shippo thought as he nodded hesitantly. With that Inuyasha walked out the door and raced towards Kaede's hut that was about a mile away.


	9. Authors Note

Authors note

Dear all my faithful reviewers,

I just want to thank you all for all your reviews since I've been getting quick reviews to my chapters it's be giving me ideas to write and encouragement to keep writing, with school closing in for me I won't be able to write very much during school but I will try every weekend to post a chapter or two, and I would like to apologize for my chapters being so short I've been rusty and I'm trying to get back into the work of things here at Fanfiction. So I'm trying today to make chapter 10 three pages hopefully my ideas will give me three pages to make it up to all of you.

Also I would like to thank all of you for encouraging me to keep writing and complimenting my work. Not bad for a 15 year old huh? Lolzz no I'm just kidding but I hope you like what happens. Oh and to all those who have asked who the new villains parents are you have to wait and find out cruel I know but it lets me have a little fun while I write. And I want to point out that the new poison insects are not the same as the ones in the series I made a new kind one of my friends was like the poison insects aren't blue and purple and I'm like hello lolzz anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Signed

Waterandsky04

(:) i'm watching you

(:) watching

(:) still watching


	10. Kagome Come back

_**Disclaimer**: i only own anyone but everyone else thats not from the show YAY I OWN!_

_**Last Time:**_

_Father hasn't threatned to hit me in a year and a half something must be wrong with mother if he would suggest he'd hit me if I go up and see her._ Shippo thought as he nodded hesitantly. With that Inuyasha walked out the door and raced towards Kaede's hut that was about a mile away.

**This Time:**

_**With Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's in no time and soon found himself at her door.

"KAEDE ARE YOU HERE? YOU BETTER BE KAEDE!" Inuyasha yelled as he entered the small hut only to see Kaede walk in from another room in the hut.

"What is it Inuyasha you have not talked so harshly since you and Kagome were mated, why are you yelling in my hut?" Kaede asked as she walked towards the fire pit and poked at it a bit.

"it's Kagome, she..she won't answer me when I talk to her, she won't stop staring at whatever is in her view she's stiff as a board and her eyes look so lost." Inuyasha said he had difficultly saying this because he knew what was wrong with Kagome but couldn't admit it.

"she what?...Inuyasha did anything happen to make her like this?"

"Yes but right now I just need you to give me something to snap her out of it."

"Inuyasha I can't help Kagome with this problem unless I know what is wrong with her." Kaede said as she sat down and looked up at Inuyasha.

"alright!" Inuyasha said with agitation in his voice as he sat across from Kaede staring at the fire with a glare.

"well?" Kaede asked

"well me and Kagome awoke to hearing one of the pups crying so Kagome went to go and take care of it but when she got down there Kikyo was there I mean a puppet and was trying to kill Fushigi and the rest of our pups but I got Fushigi out it's grip and killed the puppet and then Kagome cried as she held Fushigi for her life but once she put him back in the play pen she didn't respond anymore she just stared at me her eyes so dead…" Inuyasha said as a chill ran down his back remembering her eyes.

"Another demon puppet?"

"Yes" Inuyasha said simply his head low as he felt responsible for this whole mess by not being able to protect his family better. "but what about Kagome? What can you do for her?"

"Inuyasha there is nothing I can do for her if she is like this because someone threatened her pups, Inuyasha when a female's pups, are threatened her own flesh and blood she can become a wild dog and since she mated with an Inu demon Inuyasha she is more over protective of her pups and nearly having it die in front of her making her powerless that drove her mind, body and heart over the edge the only thing you can do Inuyasha is be by her side and hold her hand and try to lead her back to reality, you see Inuyasha her mind is replaying that moment over and over in her mind trying to make it right and stop it, she is also blaming herself for not being able to do more but watch also she is in total shock of the situation."

"So I should just hold her hand and help her back to reality how long do you think that will take?"

"As long as it takes for her to come back to us but make sure you help her eat too otherwise it could turn into something worse." Kaede said as she closed her eyes not wanting to see the saddened look on Inuyasha's face.

"I see, so she may never come out of this?" Inuyasha asked his eyes wide and filled with sorrow, his body feeling numb now.

"yes but Inuyasha Kagome is a strong girl she will pull out of this I have faith in her you should too but I will be over later to help take care of the pups while you help Kagome."

"yes that would be a good idea." Inuyasha said as he stared down at the wood underneath him, Inuyasha was in such a daze he didn't even notice that he had left Kaede's and had walked all the way back to him home. Inuyasha blinked a bit realizing where his feet had led him.

_How am I suppose to explain this to Shippo? Why his mother won't talk or even look at him, and the pups they need a mother to raise them Kaede can help but that's not Kaede's job. They won't fully bond with Kagome unless she takes care of them, Kagome why did you leave me here like this why are you hiding from me my love you said you'd never leave me." _Inuyasha thought as he opened the door and walked into his home and saw Shippo crying softly as he sat at the stairs.

"Shippo" Inuyasha said softly as he stood behind him

"I.I didn't go upstairs father.. I . I stayed down here just like you told me to do. But I..but I, ….. I've been keeping a secret from you for mommy."

"A secret?" Inuyasha asked as he kneeled down behind him so he wasn't so intimidating by height even though Shippo was facing the stairs

"Mhhm" Shippo said with tears as he nodded

"what is it?"

"Mommy never got better! I saw her earlier she took some medicine to take her fever down for a few hours and sprayed some of her scent on her to make her seem healthy and she also put some color on her face so you wouldn't worry about her and the pups, and so she could help around the house again, and she..she made me promise not to tell you and I know I have broken her trust but she must be very sick for you to threaten to hit me if I go and see her." Shippo said with more tears and a soft choked up voice trying not to be loud and wake his brothers and sisters.

"Shippo your mother isn't sick because you kept that promise, I'm glad you told me though but your mother will be good as new soon I just didn't want you bothering her, you know she needs her rest besides I need someone to look out for them…." Inuyasha said as he pointed at his pups "they need a lot of protection since they are only babies and with the demon that came in earlier I needed someone watching the door." Inuyasha said softly "Now go wash your face and you can outside and play for a bit Kaede is going to come over soon and watch over the pups so why don't you go and play with the village children again."

"Okay Father" Shippo said as he walked towards a bucket and washed his face and walked outside slowly.

_I hurt Shippo now more then I ever have when we were traveling, he is so worried about Kagome but I can't blame him I'm more worried then he is. And the pups are so defenseless right now and so is Kagome at this point I don't know if I can handle this……My love is in total shock and almost lost in her own mind..my pups are already hated for being 25 demon and they are only pups….and Shippo is so worried about Kagome but I can't let him see her like this if I want to be a good father I have to be strong for all of them, I can't let Shippo see Kagome this way and the pups I will have to take care of myself when Kaede is not here but I have to do it otherwise no one else will._ Inuyasha thought as he walked upstairs into their room and saw Kagome still laying there staring at the ceiling, the blankets still messed up from their earlier experience. Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she didn't move not even to blink. "Kagome I'm back" Inuyasha said trying to act like it was the same as usual. But he was only met with the quiet blaring against his ears and her still form on the bed. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and sat down on the mattress and held her hand just like he used to when she was sick. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's hand over and over and pressed it to his face trying to make her realize he was there.

"Kagome I'm here, I'm not leaving you here all alone I promise, Please KAGOME PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" Inuyasha said with tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall as he squeezed her hand so tight it turned white in his grasp and almost cutting her flesh. But realized once his claws felt something soft against them and immediately lessoned his grip.

"Kagome I'm here I'm not leaving please come back please……"Inuyasha said as he kissed her hand a final time only to hear all of his pups starting to cry again.

_What all of them? Is someone in the house?" _Inuyasha thought as he sniffed the air he couldn't smell anyone else in the house. Inuyasha then let go of her hand with a final kiss and went to go and get check on his pups.

(:) i'm wacthing

(:) REVIEW!

(:) im watching

(;) now im watching with one eye lolzz


	11. Wake up to a wedding

Disclaimer: I only own the pups

Last Time:

"Kagome I'm here, I'm not leaving you here all alone I promise, Please KAGOME PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" Inuyasha said with tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall as he squeezed her hand so tight it turned white in his grasp and almost cutting her flesh. But realized once his claws felt something soft against them and immediately lessoned his grip.

"Kagome I'm here I'm not leaving please come back please……"Inuyasha said as he kissed her hand a final time only to hear all of his pups starting to cry again.

_What all of them? Is someone in the house?" _Inuyasha thought as he sniffed the air he couldn't smell anyone else in the house. Inuyasha then let go of her hand with a final kiss and went to go and get check on his pups.

This Time:

Inuyasha walked down the stairs as they creaked with each step. Inuyasha stood in front of the play pen Shippo was trying to calm them down but it wasn't working.

"Shippo what happened?"

"I. I don't know they just all started crying once you and Mommy got up stairs they all just started to cry." Shippo said

' they must be able to smell it their mother isn't all there they can tell she isn't with them fully. Shippo didn't come from her womb so he can't feel it. They feel like they are abandoned which they basically are.'

"Alright Shippo why don't you go out and play or get some more sleep okay you've done more then your part here you deserve a break." Inuyasha said as he ran a hand over his head

"Yes father" Shippo said as he walked towards the door and walked into the village to play with the village boys.

"Shippo is too young to deal with all of this I'm going to make him grow up to fast making him always angry like I was." Inuyasha said to himself as he picked up all four of his children as they cried onto his chest.

"shhh my children don't cry. Your mother is just lost a bit she will come back very soon. She loves you all more then anything in this world so do not cry for her to come back smile so she will be happy to be back" Inuyasha said wisely and tenderly to his children as they cried and gripped his kimono top with their small fists as Inuyasha thought he could feel tears of his own thinking that she may be lost in her mind forever. Kaede stood by the door watching the whole scene she had never seen a softer side to Inuyasha he was defiantly ready to be a father and a mate for Kagome.

"Inuyasha…." Kaede said softly as she knocked on the door once and saw Inuyasha jump and turn to face her his stern and determind face back on.

"Oh Kaede your here good umm they won't stop crying.. and Kagome just is the same." Inuyasha said harshly.

"I see I'll take care of them Inuyasha ye help Kagome out of this alright" Kaede said as she took two of the pups out of his hands and sat in a rocking chair Kagome had brought back from the future. "Inuyasha can ye just hand me the other pups please I shall rock them to sleep." Kaede said as she rocked Fushigi and Kokoro, Inuyasha handed her the other two pups as she rocked them their cries growing softer and softer as she moved steadily back and forth on the rocker easing them slowly into dream land.

Inuyasha then walked up stairs to see Kagome she hadn't changed from when he left her a few minutes ago. Inuyasha sat down on the edge of the bed and held her hand.

"We all need you Kagome. Your the one that holds all this together. I need you to wake up for me they won't respond to me they will only respond to their mother. They can smell that your lost they know it and they are crying because of it. Kagome please wake up I love you so much!" Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead and held her in a tight embrace.

"Inuyasha. I love you too" Kagome said softly

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he pulled back a bit to see her face ' that's why they stopped crying they could smell her finding herself.' Inuyasha thought

"Inuyasha I missed you where did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere." Kagome said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

" You went a way for a while where I couldn't follow I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead again.

Kagome smiled "Inuyasha I love you so much, can you do me something though?"

"anything you want!" Inuyasha said with a smile

"I want to get married."

"what are you talking about we are mated already?"

"No the human way Inuyasha, while I was wandering I saw into my heart and saw something that I need to do that every girl in my world dreams about, to walk down the aisle in a big white dress to see her love at the alter in a tux near the priest and get married to human way."

"I forgot about that, I forgot with the pups and you getting sick that I promised you that we would be married the human way too. I'm sorry I broke a promise to you I also promised I'd never break a promise to you." Inuyasha said sadly

"Inuyasha it's okay I forgot too don't worry and it's nothing to get that worked up about that you broke a promise to me I'm glad you care so much about me to not to break one but it's alright." Kagome said "But can we? Can we get married the human way?" Kagome asked

"Of course we can whenever you want."

"Wherever? Can we have it in any time?"

"Yes anywhere you want."

"Can I invite who ever I want?"

"Of course you can this is your dream and I will do anything to make you happy and I will do everything to make this dream of yours come true how ever you want it whoever you want and where ever."

"really Inuyasha your the best I Love you So much!" Kagome said as she thrust herself towards him to hug him and ended up knocking him down onto the wooden floor Kagome on top of him with a smile on her face of total happiness.

"You know this is how we got the pups down there right." Inuyasha said with a smile as he placed his arms around Kagome's waist.

Downstairs

Kaede had been rocking the pups back and forth slowly nearly falling asleep herself as the pup were in sleep land when a loud thud from the upstairs woke her up making her jump but the pups didn't even notice.

"What?" Kaede asked as she looked up towards the ceiling wondering what was that.

'so odd a upper level for a home I've never seen anything like it or heard of such a thing ever being done but Inuyasha will do anything to make Kagome happy and more at home.

Back Upstairs

"So Kagome where would you like us to be married?" Inuyasha with a big grin on his face as he kissed her lips passionately.

"I would like us to be married in my time have my grandpa do the ceremony and we can have Sango and Miroku travel through the well along with Kaede and Shippo with our children my mother would like to see them she is a grandmother now, and I want to invite my friends too I want to see their faces when they see our pups they are so adorable." Kagome said as she kissed his lips back

"your inviting those girls? They are so squeaky and loud and are always saying I'm not good enough for you" Inuyasha said

"How would you know that?"

"I've always been watching you even in the future I heard every conversation you had, you talked about me a lot it made me feel better knowing I wasn't alone as much as I thought I was then." Inuyasha said with a smile as he tightened his grip on her more.

"Oh " Kagome blushed a bit from embarrassment " Inuyasha they just didn't understand you and they don't but if they see us get married they will understand I promise if not I'll have them leave okay." Kagome said as she played with his ears a bit Inuyasha purred softly as she played with his ears.

"No Kagome I'll put up with them if you really want them there okay. But No HOBO!" Inuyasha said sternly as he could with Hojo's name but not doing so well since Kagome was teasing him, his biggest weakness.

"Inuyasha for once I agree with you, he wouldn't leave me alone whenever I was home and even when I started dating you and mated with you he still asked me out he's too dense for his own good so I don't want him there either" Kagome said as she kept teasing his ear with the tips of her fingers flicking it in different directions.

Inuyasha purred at her actions as he could easily drive him crazy "Kagome…stop what you are doing." Inuyasha as he purred more

"why mate?" Kagome asked with a smile

"You know why. I won't be able to stop myself. and besides you know what happens when you tease my ears, we get more kids." Inuyasha said with a smile

"well what if I want more?" Kagome whispered softly in his left ear.

(:) I'm watching you

(:) hey everyone i'm sorry if this story is a lil far fectched but it's2 am and i ahve to get up early tomm.

(:) REVIEW

(:)please

(:) i'm watching


	12. Pups

Disclaimer: I only own the pups YAY i own something! (;)

Last time:

"well what if I want more?" Kagome whispered softly in his left ear.

THis TIme

Inuyasha smiled at her and turned her over as he straddled her waist and pinned her wrists above her head. Kagome's eyes went wide with shock.

"In. Inuyash" she said shocked

"We don't need anymore pups right now, we got enough for now but once they get older we will have more. I Promise you my mate."

"Oh thank you my mate but What if I just wanted to do how you get them." Kagome said as she rubbed her hips against his.

"Why don't you want more? I thought you loved pups?"

"Because I don't want to get fat again and I don't want to carry them how about you carry them my love."

"Don't talk nonsense I'm a man I can't carry children." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Inuyasha I thought you didn't want to do this?"

"well you got me excited now, I have to finish it now." Inuyasha said as he nibbled a bit on her neck where her mating mark was. When suddenly one of the pups cried out. Inuyasha and Kagome slumped down disappointed.

"You know they like to interrupt don't they?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up

"I should go and see who that is I think it's Inochi he always cries when you and me are getting close he likes all the attention just like you." Kagome said with a smile as she tweaked his nose and walked downstairs to see Kaede.

"Oh Kaede I didn't know you were here." Kagome said as she saw all her pups in Kaedes hands.

"I came because Inuyasha told me of ye's condition thy thought thy watch them for ye." Kaede said as she rocked a bit more.

"Oh. Which one was crying?" Kagome asked checking on her pups that now seemed asleep.

"Inochi" Kaede said simply

"it's always him." Kagome said with a smile as she picked up the pup that looked like Inuyasha.

"what do ye mean?"

"He cries to get the same attention his father gets from me, he wants to hog me from all his other brothers and sister." Kagome said as she rocked Inochi a bit.

"ah I see he is very much like his father."

"yes and he is such a small thing too to have so much of Inuyasha in him." Kagome said with a smile as the infant played with her long hair with it's small clawed fingers. Inuyasha came down the stairs to see why Kagome was taking so long.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he came up behind her to see the pup that looked like him in her arms as she slowly rocked him into dream land. Inuyasha smiled and leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"I told you, you'd be a good mother." Inuyasha whispered sending chills down her spine.

"I. I never thought I'd be one so young or a good one." Kagome said softly as she continued to rock her pup. Kagome looked up to see her other pups sleeping in Kaedes hold.

"Kaede why don't you go home you look very tired, and they will sleep the rest of the day okay we can handle it now." Kagome said with a smile as she placed Inochi in Inuyasha's hands.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused why she handed him his pup.

"Can you take him to his bed upstairs please we should get them all up there they need to sleep in a nice place." Kagome said softly trying to wake her pups as she placed Kokoror in Inuyasha's other hand and picked up the next two Chakara and Fushigi and walked upstairs along with Inuyasha and placed them in their basenet. Kagome stared at the one big basinet Inuyasha insisted that they slept together till they grew bigger saying they needed to be with each other to grow a bond of some kind and if something ever happened they would be safe all together pulling their forces together.

"You know Inuyasha no matter how many times I look at them I still can't believe they are mine I can't believe I had four, that they came out of me. It's a strange thought really." Kagome said as she placed with one of Kokoro's ears that tweaked in her sleep.

"What are you talking about of course they came out of you who else would they come out of?" Inuaysha asked confused

"No Inuyasha it's not just having them it's the point of their mine and I'm their mother." Kagome said as she walked towards their bed.

"women" Inuyasha said under his breath with a smile as he stared down at his sleeping pups.

_I never thought in amillion years this would be my life, I have a mate and pups and my life is peaceful now there is nothing better then this, I don't even miss those days where I could slay a demon I truly like just sitting around with the one I love._ Inuyasha thought to himself

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"hmm?" Inuyasha asked being pulled out of his thoughts

"Is something wrong? You seem lost in thought Is there something your not telling me?" Kagome asked as she laid down more comfortably on their bed feeling a bit tired.

"Nothing you don't already know my mate, why don't you get some sleep your still sick after all."

"I hate resting I've been resting for two weeks maybe I should see a doctor or something."

"Kaede already says she doesn't know what it is."

"NO Inuyasha Kaede said it may be from my pregnancy but I could go to a doctor in my time."

"And tell him that a 16 year old girl had four inu pups I think that's why I'm sick please make me better. They'll try and hurt you like they did my mother." Inuyasha trailed off into his thoughts as he remembered his mothers problems.

Flash back

Inuyasha's mother had been carring him for a while now he was no older then a year old as he was falling asleep In his mothers arms. When finally he could smell people and fire. A village was in the distance.

"Look Inuyasha a Village we can rest there for a while huh?" and was only met with a small nod from Inuyasha.

Finally they reached the village it was mid day and everyone normally should have been busy doing 10 things at once but instead they all stopped and watched her and Inuyasha the village men even glared at them. Inuyasha stared at them back wondering why they looked so threatening at them and he clutched his mothers kimono tighter with his small fist.

"Don't worry Inuyasha everything will be fine they can't hurt you." His mother said soothingly as he let his grip lesson a bit. Inuyasha's mother walked towards a long building at the top it said _INN_ Inuyasha's mother walked inside and was met by a tall angry man.

"Excuse me I would like a room please for me and my child." She spoke softly

"No. You and that Demon Get the Hell OUT OF MY INN" he said angrily

"I can pay you and he is a baby he can't hurt anyone."

"I don't care if he was a full grown demon Get the Hell OUT OF MY INN" He said angrily as Inuyasha hid his face in his mothers kimono.

"Please we need a place to stay, could you really live with the guilt of making a woman and a infant sleeping out in the forest all alone at night?"

"I ain't got to worry bout no guilt because he's a demon and you mated with a demon! If he's your child! You Both Deserve to die!" He yelled as he smacked her face causing a loud slap to echo through out the village. Inuyasha's mother placed her hand on her cheek stunned and then just turned and left the inn only to see even more angrily villagers outside that let her pass but not without hitting her first but even when they went to hit Inuyasha, Inuaysha's Mother would take the hit.

End of flash back

Hope you like

sorry it took me so long to update

(:) Review

(:) I"M watching

(:) click the button


	13. Inu's Mother

Disclaimer: I own the pups YAY i get baby inus!

"Mother….." Inuyasha said softly

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she stood up and walked behind him wrapping her arms around his waist buring her head in his back.

"I'm sorry. But I want to go to my time I promise nothing will happen if you want you can come too they can even come we can leave them with my mother okay you can make sure nothing happens to me I promise nothing will." Kagome said softly

"You know my mother said almost the same words to me when I was an infant, she said no one would hurt me and one day in a village, the villagers didn't want us there kept hitting my mother trying to hit me but she wouldn't let them taking all the hits for me she was wounded badly from that and I don't want it happening to you." Inuyasha said as he placed his hand over hers as he stared down at his pups.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry. But no matter how many time you remember it and feel the pain I'm sure your mother was glad to protect you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a mother too and when those slayers came to our door and I protected our pups, afterwards I never felt more proud I had protected what was mine I had kept it safe." Kagome said softly

"I remember that I was so mad that I couldn't protect you from getting punched." Inuyasha as he turned towards her.

"Inuyasha there was nothing you could of…" Kagome was interrupted

"No Kagome I could of done something, I could of gotten to you sooner." Inuyasha interrupted as he held her waist tighter.

"No Inuyasha besides it's in the past now so lets not worry about it. And Inuyasha I'll be fine at the doctors know one in my time knows that we are mated except for my family, and no one knows about our pups. So don't worry."

"Maybe we should leave the pups with Kaede I mean what happens if your grandfather gets angry again I don't want him…."

"He won't I promise. But if it will make you feel better we can leave Shippo with them okay."

"alright it seems I can't fight you on this."

"good" Kagome said with a smile as she walked over to the bed and laid down letting sleep pull her into the darkness.

sorry it's so short i didn't even my pages out right heheheheheh

Anyway Review

review

Review

(:) i'm watching and i don't see you clicking that button


	14. Trixie

"good" Kagome said with a smile as she walked over to the bed and laid down letting sleep pull her into the darkness.

The next day came too fast for Inuyasha. He knew today would be the day for them to go back to Kagome's time and have her see a doctor. Inuyasha knew he should be glad she was going to a more experienced doctor, but he kept worrying that Kagome's grandfather would somehow get infested with a demon again and try and kill him pups. Or the doctor would shun or try and hurt Kagome.

Inuyasha sat at their table as the whole house slept. He just sat there staring into space. His worries and doubts swimming in his head making sure he wouldn't get to sleep. It was about 3 am or so, from what Inuyasha could tell he knew in eight hours Kagome would start to wake up, he'd let her sleep late as usual, letting her get her sleep and taking care of the hungry infants himself that woke up at 6 am.

'why do I doubt so much and worry like this. I know my worries are over produced and I know my doubts come from nothing but the thin air around me but then why? I never doubted anything like this before, nothing this much. What is wrong with me? Am I becoming a different person? Am I going to be like my father? Brother? Am I going to stop caring eventuatlly about Kagome and leave like they both do?' Inuyasha thought to himself panicked. He heard his pups turn a bit from the scent he knew he was giving out telling his pups he was worried or maybe in danger but he immediately brushed off his feeling, somehow finding the courage to know he was just being stupid and over protective. He knew it and after many hours of being up he finally found the courage to brake free of his own worries.

A few hours later

Kagome had been up for about an hour and was forced to sit at the kitchen table while Inuyasha packed everything the pups may need rational or irrational items. When Inuyasha was done he was carrying about 5 bags of things in the little baby suitcases.

"Kagome this is about Everything we own I don't think we need all of this."

"Inuyasha you never know, what if something happens and my mother needs something we forgot? She can't go to this time like we can."

"alright, alright you made your point lets go." Inuyasha said in a tired voice as he grabbed two of the pups in his arms while balancing the bags, while Kagome put something around her chest and stomach that held two big spaces in the front and one in the back. Kagome picked up Kokoro, Inochi and Fushigi and placed Kokoro and Inochi infront of her chest and slide Fushigi gently into his carrier on her back.

"all ready Inuyasha! Do you want me to hold one of them? You have a lot to carry." Kagome said reaching to take her babies.

"No Kagome I got them besides you shouldn't strain yourself. Those three are enough for you right now, lets go." Inuyasha said as he led the way out of their small house and out onto the fields to the well.

Inuyasha stopped right next to the well and waited for Kagome to fully catch up with him seeing she was a couple of steps behind.

"Kagome what if they flip out while we are traveling, who knows how they could react and what if we drop them they could get lost" Inuyasha said worriedly

"Inuyasha, you are the perfect father you know that" Kagome said out of the blue calmly with a soft smile on her face as she joined his side. "they will be fine, they came from us and we can handle this ride easily and If they start to squirm we'll hold them tighter." Kagome said with a smile as she kissed his lips softly and then slowly got onto the edge of the well and waited for him.

"Are you coming Inuaysha or am I going myself?" Kagome asked impatiently as she extended her hand towards him waiting for him to grab it have them leave for her home.

(extended)

Inuyasha just noddedand grabbed onto her waist and pulled her close to him and jumped into the well keeping a good hold on the pups and Kagome his death grip not releasingonce till they reached the bottom of the old well. Inuyasha looked around a little paniced to see if they had lost anyone but he saw everyone accounted for. Inuyasha let go of a breathe he didn't know he was even holding and pulled Kagome to him close once again with a smile on his face.

"SeeInuyasha i told you not to worry"

"I know ijust never want anything to happen to you,the pups orShippo."

"Nothing will ever happen toany of us Inuyasha i know it."

"Come on we should give the pups to your mother so we can get you to the doctors, i want to know how they canget rid of this illness."

"It's probably nothing Inuyashaso i don't want you to worry too much."

"you know thats Impossible i worry all the time about you my mate." Inuyasha soothingly as he tucked some hair behind herears. Kagome leanned into his tough unconchisly...

"Inuyasha i just want you to know i willnever leave you...you know that right?"

"Yes i know that my love i know" Inuyasha softly as he kissed her lips tenderly and placed a quick peck on her forehead for reisurence, surprissingly the pups didn't make one sound or one movement somehow knowing their parents needed to help eachother out.

"Come on Inuyasha we should go. i'm starting to feel a bit weak." Kagome said as she wanted to lean onto Inuyasha for support but knew she couldn't because she had her pups on her chest and back.

"alright hold on tight, i'll have us in your house in a second." Inuyasha said as he grabbedKagome by her waist andlocked his grip once again and jumped out of the well and before Kagome could blink they were at her front door.

"I would of taken you inside but i can't reach for the door." Inuyasha said as he let Kagomefully onto the ground and releasing her fully and reaching for the door and opening it with ease and walked into the house and saw everything was still except for a scent came from the kitchen.

"Mom?" Kagome yelled and within secondsshe heard a plate fall causing the pups to cry all at once.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she rocked a bit trying to calm her pups down but they kept crying and grabbing fists full of Kagomes shirt.

"Shhh it's alright" Kagome said trying to reassure them as she moved a bit more as Inuyashatried holding them close hoping they would calm down at being close and held more tightly.

"They smell something, i can smell it too but what is it?" Inuyasha asked ashe forced Kagome into the corner between the door and the wall and made her sit down and unstrapped the pups on his chest and placed them in Kagome's open arms.

"stay here my love i'll go and see whats going on, just try to quiet them down. and shippo if anything happens you look after Your mother you hear me" Inuyasha said as he pulled off the baby pouch fully off him and kissed her forehead before he ran through the house towards the kitchen, seeing thebroken plate on thefloor. Inuyasha got down on his haunches and smelt it, it smelt ofsomeone knew that he didn'trecognize, a female and some kind of poweder that hurt hisnose.

_could it be ademon slayer? but why on;y humans live in this house and in this period?_

Inuyasha got up from his croatched position and walked towards to stairs towards the bed rooms. Inuyasha could hear movement that seemed scrambled and someone was running someone light weight and that didn't have heavy steps.

_sota!_ Inuaysha thought with wide eyes as he ran up the rest of the stairs towards Sota's room to see a tall teenage girl holding sota tickling his stomach as he squirmed and laughed like he was drunk.

"Whats Going On?" Inuyasha roared with fury in his voice, making Sota and the girl suddenly freeze.

"Oh Brother Inuyasha i didn't hear you come inn." Sota said as he wiggled out of the girls arms and ran and hugged him.

"Is Kagome here?"

"Whats going on here?"

"Um Dude who are you?" the blonde teenage girl asked as she stood up wearing tight clothes.

"Oh Inuyasha this is Trixie my baby sitter. Trixie this is brother Inuyasha, my sisters husband."

"Mrs. H didn't mention you'd be visiting." She saidwith a smile

"they stop by unplanned all the time it's okay Trixie." Sota said with a smile

"Sota who broke the plate downstairs?" Inuyashaasked as he crossed his arms and stared down at him.

"well there is a long story about that." Sota said with a smile

"I like long stories" Inuyashasaid as he looked up to seeTrixie staring at him.

_oh shit i'm not covering my ears she's gonna be scared of me. or worse run out of here screaming. _

As if on cue Trixie asked "Are those real?"

"These no, there fake." Inuyasha said nervously

"Too bad they'rekind of cute." She said with a suductive smile

"Sota you know what forget the plate for now, your sister is downstairs why don't youhelp her with the pups."

"Oh you have puppies, i love puppies." Trixie said with a sort of gush and ran along with Sota down the stairs to see Kagome huddled in a corner with Shippo infront of her glaring atTrixie.

"Sis why are you in the corner?"

"The pups smelled something and i had to calm them down." Kagome said not seeing thegirl at first and then saw her staring at her children.

"Can i help you?"

"five huh? that had to hurt" Trixie said with a smile

"Who are you?"

"I'm the baby sitter."

"Oh well me and Sota are here now you can go home now."

"Alright." Trixie saidas she left.

"Now Sota when did you get a Baby sitter?"

"Since mom couldn'tbe home all the time anymore she adn Grandpa have been going out alot lately and Trixie knows about demons and stuff so she is perfect to have to watch me."

"what do you mean she knows of demons?"

"I donno she just sasys she does." Sota said as Inuyasha picked his up fromthe back of his shirt with ease.

"Inuyasha Putme down!" Sota said wiggling to get out of his reach

"first tell me what was on that plate?"

"Pepper spray, i was playing a joke on Trixie with some pepper so she would sneeze and cough for a bit and then she dropped the plate and then you guys came."

"Pepper thats what set them off?"Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha pepper spray is used on dogs to restrain them it's also what makes people sneeze and burns eyes." Kagome said as she tried tostand but found she had no strenght.

Well everyone i'd love to write more right now but i have tons of home work and some kid i don't know is reading over my shoulder and won't go away i'll write more when i get home in a few hours i promise.

(:) i'm watching

(:) im watching all those who haven't reviewed me


	15. Reisurence

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the pups and Trixie

and no my name is not trixie , i am not this character in any way. so to people who think that i put myself into my fanfiction i want the record to show that i hate it when writers put themselves into anime that has nothing with them in it. Just my preference No affence to anyone, but in my aspects who cares if your inn it. but then again NO AFFENCE TO ANYONE I LOVE YOU ALL.

Last time:

"Inuyasha pepper spray is used on dogs to restrain them it's also what makes people sneeze and burns eyes." Kagome said as she tried to stand but found she had no strength.

This Time:

Inuyasha put Sota down and walked over to Kagome and knelt to her level.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I will be I just can't get up." Kagome said as she smiled at her mate. "With all the excitement I think I wore myself out."

"Alright before you go to any doctor your going to rest a bit first." Inuyasha said as he picked up his children and handed Inochi and Kokoro and took one of Kagome's packs and took out a fold able play pen, since the Pups have started to stretch their legs and move more than they did before. Inuyasha set up the pen and then took Fushigi and Chikara from Kagome who had her eyes barely open on the floor still.

"Sota put your nephew and niece in the pen please, while I go tend to your sister." Inuyasha said as he placed Fushigi and Chikara in the pen and grabbed a few toys from the bag once again to keep them quiet and entertained for a while.

"These are my nephews and nieces? Wow they have your ears Brother Inuyasha!" Sota said excitedly as he went to tweak Kokoro's ears. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Sota's hand before he touched his daughter ears.

"Their ears are sensitive especially at an infant age don't touch them, you'll only make them cry." Inuyasha said as he let go of Sota's hand once he saw he got the message and placed them in the pen with their brothers and sisters, while Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and walked slowly up the stairs to her childhood room. Inuyasha placed Kagome on her bed and took off her slip on shoes (flip flops, you know the traditional shoe, kinda what Miroku wears) Once Inuyasha placed her shoes down quietly not wanting to wake up his now full asleep mate, and loosened her obi around her waist so she wouldn't somehow have trouble breathing and stop all together, then he fully took off her Kimono normally she wouldn't have anything but a skirt and a loose shirt on under it but Inuyasha had forced her to wear a night robe under her Kimono so she would be fully laired and be warm at all times. Once Inuyasha had Kagome in nothing but a night robe he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Sleep well my mate." Inuyasha said softly as he then tucked her inn and kissed her forehead tenderly and walked downstairs to tend to his children and Sota. Inuyasha arrived downstairs to see Sota watching his pups as they tried to balance on their shaky small legs as they stretched their arms out for balance. Kokoro was the first one up and moving more easily than her brothers and sisters.

"Where's Kagome? She would want to see her children walking?" Sota said with a smile on his face.

"She's resting. She hasn't been feeling very well. But man Kagome would love to see her children walk for the first time. This is what she's been waiting for." Inuyasha said as he watched his children walk with the biggest and proudest smile on his face.

"This is their first time?" Sota asked

"Didn't I just say that" Inuyasha not wanting to be distracted from his children. Then suddenly Sota burst out running up to his room and back down again with a small silver thing with an eye glass in his hand that had a bright red light on, that scared Inuyasha a little bit.

"Sota what is that thing? And why are you coming near my pups with it?" Inuyasha said getting a bit over protective again.

"It's a video camera. I'm going to record them walking and we can play it back for Kagome later, and for later years to come." Sota said as he looked through the glass and watched as the pups began to walk and Inuyasha still smiling proudly. By the time Sota was filming Kokoro was already walking like a pro, she was still falling and a bit unbalanced at times and still needed to hold her arms out but compared to her brothers and sister she was obviously the fastest learning.

'She was the first born and is the first to walk. Maybe my little Kokoro will be the first to do it all out of her brothers and sister.' Inuyasha thought proudly as the door opened with a loud click to Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha immediately rushed to the door and breathed in the scent of the person that was coming inn.

'It smells like Kagome, but a twist to the scent. That means...' Inuyasha was cut off from his thought as Mrs. Higerashi walked through the door and jumped to see Inuyasha standing so close to the door.

"Inuyasha! You startled me. What are you doing here? Where's Kagome is everything alright?" Mrs. Higerashi asked getting herself all worked up.

"Kagome is upstairs sleeping but I have to speak with you in private."

"Alright. Follow me." Mrs. Higerashi said as she led him down the hall into a small room. Once they were inn Mrs. Higerashi closed the door and locked it to make sure Sota didn't hear them.

"What is the matter? Is something wrong with Kagome? Has something happened to her?" Mrs. Higerashi said her voice getting shakier with worry.

"Well the thing about Kagome is. Well she's sick."

"Sick? With what how serious is it?"

"I sent her to get examined by the Priestess, she said she had never seen anything like it, she doesn't know what it is, and doesn't know how serious it is. I'm at my wits end Mrs. Higerashi, she won't rest, she gets so tired at times she'll pass out without warning, she is constantly acting as if she has a cold with sneezing and coughing and keeps pushing herself to take care of the pups, me and Shippo. And what makes me so frustrated is she won't listen to me, she'll fight me on resting, she'll fight me on everything and it's driving me crazy. Her condition, and how she won't rest, and how she fights me, and the pups. I'm about to rip my hair out." Inuyasha said feeling better that he got his frustration out. Inuyasha looked up from the floor to Mrs. Higerashi to see shock, and worry on her face and he knew then he should of kept it all to himself.

"So the priestess doesn't know what it is?"

"No that's why were here. To see a doctor here. And we brought your grandchildren with us they are in the livingroom with Sota taking their first steps.

"Alright. What Kagome has is something that hasn't been discovered in your time yet, it's probably nothing major." Mrs. Higerashi said trying to smooth over the situation, but Inuyasha could still smell her worry.

"Do you want to go and see your grandchildren and your adopted grandchild? Their all demons so I'm warning you their not human fully."

"Kagome told me they would be. It doesn't matter to me they are human or demon as long as they are a Higerashi that's all that matters." she said with a smile

"I'm glad you've excepted the fact. Kagome said you would truly love to see them. She's very much in love with them, it's very adorable to see her gush over them." Inuyasha said with a smile that warmed Mrs. Higerashi's heart, knowing he truly loves Kagome and his children.

"Well Inuyasha why don't you go and stay with Kagome and keep her company I will go and watch the babies." Mrs. Higerashi said as she unlocked the door and walked out of the room and towards the livingroom to see her grandchildren pushing each other down on their butts, trying to play fight terribly.

"They are so adorable!" Mrs. Higerashi said as she swooned over her grandchildren, then noticed Shippo in the corner.

"Oh Shippo. It's nice to see you again. How have you been?" Mrs. Higerashi asked as she knelt at Shippo's level.

"Hi Grandma, I'm fine but do you know how mommy is?" Shippo asked with a worried look on his face, and right then and there Mrs. Higerashi could see how much her daughter meant to her family even ill. She knew then and there she couldn't let anything happen to make them unhappy, Mrs. Higerashi could see Kagome was the glue that held them together.

"Your mommy is going to be fine Shippo." Mrs. Higerashi said as she brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Your sure?"

"Yes she will be just fine. Kagome was always a fighter, nothing will happen to your mommy. I promise." (Don't make promises you can't keep lolzz. No hints in this message)

"Okay." Shippo said feeling a bit better.

"Shippo what are your brothers and sisters names?" Mrs. Higerashi asked wanting to take Shippo's mind off of his troubles and worries she couldn't soothe.

Back with Inuyasha

Inuyasha had just reached the top of the stairs as he heard Shippo tell Mrs. Higerashi the names of his pups was. Inuyasha slowly walked into Kagome's room not wanting to disturb her in anyway. Inuyasha sat down on the side of her bed to see Kagome's deep breathes and her breathing was so loud he thought everyone from downstairs could hear it.

'_Kagome please don't leave me. Please get better...please'_ Inuyasha thought as he held her hand close to his mouth kissing her pale skin tenderly wherever there was a blue vein he could see.

"I.Inuyasha?" Kagome said tiredly her eyes barely open

"Rest my mate, you should sleep a bit more." Inuyasha said kissing her cold forehead.

"No I'll be fine. We should get to the doctors soon, I'm starting not to feel so good." Kagome said as she gripped Inuyasha's hand that was holding hers.

hey everyone sorry that i haven't updated in a while with mid terms and everything. i'm very sorry. i already have the next chapter in my head and i just need to write it down.

(:) review

(:) review

(:) review

(:) i'm watching and i don't see you hitting that button

(:) Come on

(:) you can do it


	16. Doctor Kiwatoe

Discliamer: I only own the new peeps that it no one else. Inuyasha WHY CAN"T U BE MINE?

last time:( i think)

Inuyasha studied Kagome's face for a second she did seem paler.

This time:( i think )

"Alright we'll go right now. Your mom came home she will watch the pups for us okay?" Inuyasha asked as he felt pain in his chest from how sickly she looked.

"A.aright... can you carry me Inu? I'm so tired..." Kagome said as her grip was weak on Inuyasha's hand.

"Okay Kagome. You rest, I'll take you to the doctors." Inuyasha said softly as he moved some of her hair away from her face and pulled back the covers from her body still holding her hand and then placed Kagome's Hand on her stomach and picked her up bridal style.

"Thank you, my mate." Kagome said with a weak smile as she pressed her forehead into Inuyasha's chest, making him feel the heat of her fever.

_Kagome..I will find you a cure my mate I swear it to you._ Inuyasha thought as he held her tighter and jumped out the window so Sota wouldn't see his sister in worse condition then he saw her in before. Inuyasha remembered the way to the hospital as if he'd been there a thousand times, it only took him a short time to get there, since he didn't want to jostle Kagome more then usual he leapt onto a truck and sat and rode it with Kagome in his arms.

Finally what felt like hours to Kagome and Inuyasha though it had only been two to three minutes, they finally reached the Hospital. Inuyasha would of barged through the doors of the hospital but Kagome's fever seemed to be rising and every move he made, seemed to make her dizzy since she groaned and would burry her head deeper into his chest. Inuyasha noticed the whole room stopped when he walked into the room, having them all stare at him. Even the sickly looking people that were almost on their last breath stopped to look at him, but then Inuyasha noticed it none were staring at his ears or his demon appearance, they were staring at their clothing and at Kagome's form.

"Um.. She needs help. Please help her." Inuyasha said as if all his energy had been taken from him. And without another second a few nurses came to him and pulled a stretcher with them and easily got Kagome out of his arms. Once Kagome was on the stretcher, she raggedly breathed and stared up at Inuyasha with a worried look and weakly lifted her hand up to grasp his.

"Don't...leave..me..." Kagome said raggedly as if she had been running a marathon.

Inuyasha was about to grab her hand when forms were stuffed into his hand and Kagome was wheeled away from him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after her as he dropped the forms and was about to chase after her when one of the nurses held onto his shoulder, he could easily shake her off him but for some reason he let her restrain him, he didn't know why he just couldn't move.

"Please...Inuyasha...Please..." Kagome said as tears came to her eyes as she would be all alone with a doctor, to poke, probe, and for some reason Kagome just couldn't be alone. To answer Kagome's prayers the nurse stopped and motioned for Inuyasha to follow. Inuyasha instantly followed the nurse grabbing Kagome's hand but was stopped by the nurse.

"What is your relation to this girl? Are you a family member?"

"I'm her husband!" Inuyasha said shaking off the weak side of him that just came over him and getting his anger back. The big fat nurse nodded and then went on wheeling Kagome into a room and placed her on a bed in an examination room.

"The doctor will be in shortly." the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

"Don't leave me Inuyasha" Kagome said with fear in her eyes

"I won't Kagome I promise." Inuyasha said trying to calm her fears by moving hair out of her face and placing his hand on her cheek to have her lean against it lovingly.

'_Why is she so scared? She wasn't the first time we were here? So why is she terrified?'_ Inuyasha thought as he watched her fear on her face lesson a bit.

"It'll be alright Kagome, don't worry the doctor will find out what's wrong and fix it, I promise." Inuyasha said as he smiled lovingly at her.

"I'm just glad you're here with me my mate." Kagome said as the doctor came into the room and smiled brightly at Kagome.

"Hello I'm doctor Kiwatoe and I'll be taking care of you today now what seems to be the trouble?" the male doctor said as he reviewed her file for a moment.

"I'm Inuyasha and this is Kagome." Inuyasha said as he held her hands tightly in his hand not fully trusting the doctor.

'_Why does he smell different? Like the smell from before with the insect...' _

"Nice to meet you both. Now Mr...?"

"Tashio." Inuyasha said getting annoyed that he was paying attention to only their names and not how sick Kagome was.

"Mr. Tashio you can't be in here while I examine Kagome, I'm sorry you can wait outside in the Lobby."

"I'm not leaving her!" Inuyasha said as he stood firmer next to Kagome and held her hand tighter.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio unless you are a family member will have to call for security to drag you out if it need be." the doctor said almost giving Inuyasha a glare.

"I'm her husband!" Inuyasha said anger rising in his chest. The doctor looked through her folder flipping a few pages and then turned back to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Higerashi is not married, one she is too young to be married and it's not in her file! Now do I have to call security?" The doctor asked with a threatening glare.

"I.. am married to Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she coughed a bit "we had...four babies together...it's not in my file...because the hospital doesn't know...I didn't come to a doctor while pregnant...and I gave birth in America..." Kagome said as she lifted her hand weakly to show her wedding band around her finger.

"I'll have to put it into your file. My deepest apologies Mr. Tashio. Now Kagome what seems to be the trouble? Please sit up" Doctor Kiwatoe said as he put down her file and put a stethoscope around his neck and breathed on the metal part and reached back of Kagome and un-did her kimono and pushed the top layer off of her and she would be sitting naked there unless Inuyasha hadn't forced Kagome to wear her night kimono underneath. Inuyasha tried not to growl telling himself over and over again that doctors here had see many bodies a day and not one of them bothers them. Doctor Kiwatoe was about to remove her night kimono when Inuyasha grabbed his hand.

"That stays on Doc." Inuyasha said angrily and finally let go of it.

"Alright. Breathe inn Kagome" Doctor Kiwatoe said as he moved the stethoscope around her back. Kagome took a deep breath and filled her lungs completely feeling clicks as she breathed inn.

"I haven't been feeling good lately doctor. I have been trying to get rid of this for a month and it won't" Kagome said as she took another deep breath.

"Symptoms?" Doctor Kiwatoe asked as he ran a hand through her hair, making Inuyasha tense and emit a low growl from his throat.

"Dizziness, fevers, sneezing, sniffling, coughing. Everything a flu would consist of but at times I feel better and at times I feel as though someone dropped a truck on me." Kagome said weakly as the doctor lifted the front of Kagome's shirt and stared at her breasts a little longer than he should of. Making Inuyasha growl again a bit louder,

"Breathe for me again.. Kagome." the doctor said with a smile

"Well what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed tone

"Well from what I can tell walking phenomena." the doctor said as he took his stethoscope out of his ears and rubbed circles on Kagome's throat to see if they were swollen.

"Well your throat is swollen. How about you lungs?" Doctor Kiwatoe asked as he slowly moved his fingers down her throat to her breasts making Inuyasha very angry that he was touching Kagome in a very intimate place. Kagome didn't seem to notice she was too busy wheezing and trying to breathe easier.

"What can you do for her? She's not breathing right! And Stop that, you shouldn't be touching her there!" Inuyasha said trying to contain his anger but slowly losing the battle.

"I'm just trying to see if her chest is swollen, if I don't I can't tell how she able she is to breathe." Doctor Kiwatoe said as he moved his hands the sides of her breasts and pinched her sides lightly.

"Please...stop..." Kagome said as she wheezed as breathing became harder.

"Stop it your hurting Her!" Inuyasha said as he pulled the doctor off Kagome.

"I'll go and get you some medison, you can get dressed now." Doctor Kiwatoe said as he straightened his tie and walked out of the room.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile as she rested her head against his chest.

"Did you know that was going to happen Kagome? You acted scared when we got here?" Inuyasha asked as he held her close.

"I just had a bad feeling but I knew I needed to be looked out here." Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha's face. "Your not mad are you?"

"No of course not Kagome. Come on get dressed I'll help you, then your going to nap when we get home."

"But the pups."

"I'll take care of them."

"But they need to be fed." Kagome said as she pointed to the wet sleeping kimono at her chest area.

"That Bastard he did this to you!"

"Inuyasha it means they are hungry. Although that doctor was a little too friendly for my taste too." Kagome said as she pulled her golden Kimono around her and had Inuyasha tie it in the back and was carried out of the room, only to see the doctor holding pills in his hand.

"Take one before you sleep at night and come back to me in a couple of weeks." He said as he handed Inuyasha the pills and watched Inuyasha walked out of the hospital Kagome in his arms.

'_It is done master...those two shall suffer for killing our lord, Naraku...Kagome's body is reacting just as we had hoped, so she shall be at our lords side..as his queen..." _The Doctor telepathically talked to the little boy in the past.

"Excellent Kiwatoe."

"_Thank you master Sheisho" _

_okay review me_

_(:) im watching you_

_(;) now im watching with one eye_

_(:) still watching _

_i don't see you hitting the button_

_ummmmm until next time_

_(:) waterandsky04_


	17. Authors Note 2

1Authors Note

hey everyone:

I want to thank everyone for all the updates I've been getting, I really I appreciate it! And thank you everyone who has put up with me and my story, I know I don't update that often and it hasn't been very long. But I updated a day after I made chapter 15 and I only got two updates. Can you guys tell me if you like chapter 16? If you didn't I'll redo it please tell me what you think. And to the two reviews i got i thank

GKUCutieand inuyashakagomefan305

Much love

Waterandsky04


	18. Tender moments

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

life is cruel why can't i own you INU?WHYYYYY?

Last time:

"Inuyasha it means they are hungry. Although that doctor was a little too friendly for my taste too." Kagome said as she pulled her golden Kimono around her and had Inuyasha tie it in the back and was carried out of the room, only to see the doctor holding pills in his hand.

"Take one before you sleep at night and come back to me in a couple of weeks." He said as he handed Inuyasha the pills and watched Inuyasha walked out of the hospital Kagome in his arms.

'_It is done master...those two shall suffer for killing our lord, Naraku...Kagome's body is reacting just as we had hoped, so she shall be at our lords side..as his queen..." _The Doctor telepathically talked to the little boy in the past.

"Excellent Kiwatoe."

"Thank you master Sheisho"

This Time:

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived home in no time at all, Inuyasha noticed nothing had changed since they left, Mrs. Higerashi was still looking at his children and Souta was playing with Inochi as Inochi grabbed onto Souta's finger with almost the same amount of strength as Souta poshest.

"Oh Inuyasha, Kagome your back." Mrs. Higerashi said as she noticed the tired look on her daughters face and a bit of anger on Inuyasha's.

"Hi mom, Inuyasha could you take me upstairs now I'm very tired." Kagome said weakly

"Yeah Kagome, Miss. H I'll be down in a minute okay, I need to tell you something very important." Inuyasha said as he turned and walked up the stairs slowly to Kagome's bed room.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome asked quietly as they entered her room

"Yeah?..do you need something?" Inuyasha asked as he set her down on her bed and was about to remove her top kimono but after today decided not too, and just sat on the edge of her mattress next to her.

"No, not right now..You know that I love you right?"

"Of course I know that you do..And you know I love you too Kagome?"

"I know Inuyasha. I just wanted to tell you I love you so much for what you did for me today."

"Kagome you always know I will protect you."

"Not for just protecting me, for sticking with me today." Kagome said softly as she removed her top kimono so she could move more easily.

"You know I always will, Kagome."

"Yes I do I just wanted to tell you, I'm grateful that you love me." Kagome said tiredly as she let her eyes close a bit.

"Sleep Kagome, I'll just be right back. I want to tell your mom about illness and what it is, she'll be relieved." Inuyasha said as he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said when he was half an inch away from her

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned to face her with a smile on his face, against Kagome's tired and weak smile.

"Stay with me?..I just don't want to be alone... please..."

"Alright, I'll tell your mother later." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to her on the bed and pulled the bottle of pills from his top shirt and placed it on her night stand and grabbed her left hand and kissed her knuckles."Sleep now my love. I won't leave you." Inuyasha said as he watched her close her eyes and sleep with a smile on her face.

'How did I get so lucky?..Kagome how did I get so lucky to have you love me?' Inuyasha thought as he dozed off himself and fell on one of Kagome's pillows unconsciously holding her close to him as he slept.

A few hours later

Inuyasha felt something nudging him in the back of his shoulder. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see he was facing the wall holding Kagome close to him. Inuyasha turned his head to look to see what was poking him and saw Shippo poking his back with a scared look on his face.

"What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he let go of Kagome and pulled the covers higher to her chin and sat fully up to face Shippo.

"It's Kagome's mom she just fell to the floor out of no where Inuyasha... Souta is on the phone with someone about it..but.." Shippo couldn't finish without raising his voice high enough to wake his mother

"What?" Inuyasha asked shocked only to have Shippo nod

"Shippo stay with your mother, don't wake her just make sure she stays in bed and calm." Inuyasha said as he got out of bed and ran to the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Well guys i know it isn't much but i wanted to put a chapter up really badly hope you don't flame me lolzz.

Also i want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing me after my last authors note. Truly im greatful.

(:) Review

(:) im watching


	19. Be Strong!

Disclamier: I don't own anyone

I want to thank everyone who reveiwed me, i never dreamed of so many reviews for one chapter, truly i am grateful so im going to post 2 chapters tonight.

Last time:

'How did I get so lucky?..Kagome how did I get so lucky to have you love me?' Inuyasha thought as he dozed off himself and fell on one of Kagome's pillows unconsciously holding her close to him as he slept.

A few hours later

Inuyasha felt something nudging him in the back of his shoulder. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see he was facing the wall holding Kagome close to him. Inuyasha turned his head to look to see what was poking him and saw Shippo poking his back with a scared look on his face.

"What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he let go of Kagome and pulled the covers higher to her chin and sat fully up to face Shippo.

"It's Kagome's mom she just fell to the floor out of no where Inuyasha... Souta is on the phone with someone about it..but.." Shippo couldn't finish without raising his voice high enough to wake his mother

This Time:

"What?" Inuyasha asked shocked only to have Shippo nod

"Shippo stay with your mother, don't wake her just make sure she stays in bed and calm." Inuyasha said as he got out of bed and ran to the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Inuyasha took one inhale in the hallway and he immediately knew what Mrs. H was suffering from. Inuyasha raced to where his pups were to see them passed out in the play pen and Mrs. H right next to them on the other side of the play pen with Sota barely moving anymore as he shook his mother with what strength he had left.

"Sota! Save your strength your mom will be fine, but what did you touch to set this stuff off?" Inuyasha asked as he held Sota under his arm trying to make the boy do as little as possible to preserve his strength.

"I..I just..squeezed a teddy .bear that was..sent from. A distant ..relative..and..and.."

"Okay Sota thanks relax now." Inuyasha said as he slung Sota over his shoulder and put Mrs. H over his other shoulder and ran upstairs and placed them in Sota's room. Resting them softly on the carpeted rug floor and then raced back for his pups which he brought upstairs to Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha...what's wrong with the pups?" Kagome asked weakly from her bed.

"Nothing Kagome they just need to sleep a bit okay, don't get out of bed. Shippo come with me please" Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome's forehead and walked out of her room

"Yes daddy?"

"Alright Shippo I need you to be strong okay, I'm going to need a lot of help right now."

"I'll be strong what do you need?"

"There's a poisonous sleeping gas downstairs, it only affects humans so you will be okay but Mrs. H, Sota, and the pups are all affected with it. I need to go back to the feudal era and get the cure, in the mean time I need you to watch over everyone alright, give them as much water as you can! Keep your mother in bed, don't tell her anything about this she needs her rest, she's really sick Shippo but she'll heal as long as you keep her in bed and keep her calm, I also need you to try and block out the poison air to coming into the rooms you all are inn, plug up the bottom and tops of the doors and open all the windows. Sota and Mrs. H are in Sota's room alright? Can you handle this? I need you to be strong now more then ever!" Inuyasha said in a rush knowing he didn't have much time

"I'll be strong daddy! I will! I'll keep them all safe until you come back." Shippo said as he bounced downstairs and grabbed blankets from the laundry room and ran into Sota's room and opened every window he could get his hands on and plugged the door from the outside quickly working harder and faster than Inuyasha had ever seen. Inuyasha ran into Kagome's room and kissed her forehead and grabbed a pill out of the bottle the doctor gave them.

"I'll be right back my love okay, stay in bed and relax okay!" Inuyasha said as he watched her swallow the pill and fall fast asleep and was immediately out of her room and out of her time.

Inuyasha raced to Kaedes hut as fast as his legs would carry him the only thing that plagued his mind was how sick his mates mother and brother would be, his children wouldn't be as sick because they had demon but he knew they'd suffer and didn't want that to happen even one bit.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled once he got to the door of the hut to see Kaede examining Sango's stomach.

"What is it Inuyasha? Has something happened with Kagome?" Kaede asked with a bit of fear in her voice that Kagome would have to go through more pain.

"No it's my pups and Kagome's Family! A poison gas that affect humans was set off in her home and her mother, brother and my pups have been exposed! HOW DO I STOP IT? AND WHAT'S THE CURE?" Inuyasha asked as his old ways resurfaced

"Oh my! How long have they been exposed?" Kaede asked as she got up and moved her tired old bones and grabbed a few ugly looking herbs along with a tea kettle and placed it on the fire.

"About 20 minutes! Why?"

"I have to know for how much to give them. I'll have it ready in less than a minute. You must get them all to drink a part of the potion but not too much otherwise it can be dangerous to their bodies, it's too strong for a normal human stomach so not so much." Kaede said as she broke up the herbs with a crunching sound.

Back with Shippo and the family

Shippo stayed by his mothers side as she slept soundly until he smelled the scent from downstairs. It smelled like cinnamon to his nose making Kagome breathe some inn trying to get more of the sweet smelling fragrance into her nose.

"No Mommy don't breathe it inn!" Shippo said as he tried to close her nose but she turned over on her side towards the wall. Shippo immediately jumped to the window and pushed the boxed screen from it and let it fall to the floor letting more air come inn. Shippo looked around worriedly.

_Daddy come back soon!_ Shippo thought feeling helpless as he saw his brothers and sisters have a bit trouble breathing.

(:) Im watching and waiting for reviews

(:) Still watching..

okay to the next chapter where i will be watching some more. (:)


	20. Relax

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone life is cruel

As i promised a second chapter, im sorry that it isn't long but it's really late and i have work in the morning, So till next time!

Last Time:

Back with Shippo and the family

Shippo stayed by his mothers side as she slept soundly until he smelled the scent from downstairs. It smelled like cinnamon to his nose making Kagome breathe some inn trying to get more of the sweet smelling fragrance into her nose.

"No Mommy don't breathe it inn!" Shippo said as he tried to close her nose but she turned over on her side towards the wall. Shippo immediately jumped to the window and pushed the boxed screen from it and let it fall to the floor letting more air come inn. Shippo looked around worriedly.

_Daddy come back soon!_ Shippo thought feeling helpless as he saw his brothers and sisters have a bit trouble breathing.

This Time:

Shippo tried not to let himself crumble to his fears and watching his brothers and sisters have trouble breathing. But just when Shippo felt he could put his best foot forward and face his fears, he heard something he hoped he'd never hear in his life time. He heard a woman wheeze trying to breathe. Shippo turned to face his mother to see Kagome struggling to breathe, sweat was on the side of her temples as she struggled for the next breath.

"M.Mommy?" Shippo asked as he came closer to her and watched with fear in his eyes as he saw her struggling for air to breath. '_Mommy is fully human this is going to affect her the most since the air for some reason won't keep out of this room...Daddy come back soon!' _Shippo thought as he heard a thud on the floor in Kagome's room by her window and instantly knew it was his father.

"Father!" Shippo yelled with fear covering his voice and his scent.

"Shippo How is everyone?" Inuyasha asked as he looked into the crib to see his pups affected by the air but not fully.

"Thank god!" Inuyasha said as he pulled the cork from the vile and dropped a drop inside of each of his pups mouths and made them all swallow it with a low growl.

'_Remember Inuyasha just enough for the minutes they've been exposed. A drop is worth twenty minutes two drops is almost an hour so be careful how much ye give._' Kaedes last statement to Inuyasha before he left flooded his ears as he made sure his pups only took what was necessary. That was until he also heard the sound he hoped his ears would never hear again. Kagome's lungs wheezing trying to get air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he rushed to her side and felt her head for a fever, which only made Inuyasha more scared since she was burning up.

"In..u..ya..sh.a" Kagome said as she barely opened her eyes to see her love, making Inuyasha's heart break as she smiled softly only what her body would allow her to do.

"Kagome, take it slow don't over do it. I've got something here to help you breath okay, so no matter how it tastes please just swallow it." Inuyasha pleaded with her as he held her right hand tightly. Kagome just nodded not wanting to waste her lungs to speak.

"Okay just relax my love." Inuyasha said as he poured a drop into her mouth of the reddish liquid and closed her mouth as she squinted and burned her tongue.

"Just swallow my love." Inuyasha said as he kept her mouth closed till he saw her swallow. "Shippo! Take this vile, go into Sota's room give Mrs. H and Sota a drop but no more alright otherwise it could make them really sick." Inuyasha said as he handed him the vile and watched Shippo nod and run out of the room towards Sota's.

'_Kagome how many times do I nearly have to lose you?.. I don't know how much more my heart can take of these false alarms..my love just stop scaring me! Get well please!' _Inuyasha thought as he kissed her hand and walked out of her room and into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and wet it. As Inuyasha walked back to Kagome's room Shippo came up to him and handed him the vile.

"They are better now Father. They are breathing normally now, is there anything else I can do?" Shippo asked with a new hope in him.

"Yeah Shippo I need you to go downstairs open every window you can see we need to get the air out of the house, and find the teddy bear that Sota had opened and bring it to me." Inuyasha said as he knelt down at Shippo's level.

"You were really brave today son. I'm proud of you..now go downstairs, runt" Inuyasha said with a smile as he joked at the old name he used to call Shippo. Inuyasha walked back into Kagome's room and placed the wet towel on her forehead making her shiver with such a rapid temperature change.

"It will be alright my love."

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry..."

"What for Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a curious look making Kagome smile at his face.

"For breathing in the poison, and scaring you so." Kagome said weakly

"How did you?"

"I was awake the whole time Inuyasha."

"Then you?"

"Yes"

(:) Im watching

review me!(:)


	21. The video tape

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the pups and you know what that means i own little baby inu's YAY

This time:

It had been a few days since the incident with the poison gas that spread through the house. Souta and Mrs. Higerashi had healed quickly as if the gas had never come and Grandpa was at the dealers trying to buy more trinkets for the shrine to sell. Things had fallen into a routine that the hole house lived by without realizing. Inuyasha would wake up before everyone in the house and take care of his pups since they got up before the sun rose. Inuyasha managed to get his pups before they cried and would wake up Kagome as she started to sleep most of the day away now. By the time Mrs. Higerashi and Sota would wake up to start the day the pups were ready to be put back to bed to sleep off their meals. After Sota and Mrs. H would go to school and work an hour later Grandpa would cook lunch and dinner, placing it in the fridge for Inuyasha to heat up once Kagome and him were ready to eat and go and work at keeping the shrine working, while would have Inuyasha to feed Sota because Kagome's mom would woke almost till 10:00 at night, just about the time Grandpa and Sota would be heading to bed. On the few chances that Kagome was up Inuyasha would either just feed her or tell her how much he loved her, telling her she had to get better soon, but also he would let Kagome hold the pups not just because they needed to be fed but because he knew they needed her too. Inuyasha had brought Shippo back home and had him staying with Kaede knowing this was not the situation he needed to be in, his mother sick and Inuyasha almost a reck. Although Inuyasha was on the verge of losing all his control and having his strong walls break down completely, something he vowed he would never let happen, because he knew he had to be strong he had to support Kagome because he knew he was the one who had to pull her through this. But since Inuyasha had taken Kagome to the doctor he noticed a change in her, she was getting healthier he could see it. Kagome had more color and seemed to come back to life more and that's what made his walls stronger to help him through how difficult life was. So there Inuyasha sat the middle of the afternoon Kagome was awake normally during the afternoons and was feeding Fushigi and Kokoro silently with a contented smile on her face. Inuyasha smiled as he held Inochi and Chikara as they slept soundly in his arms as they had already been fed.

"Inuyasha what's wrong your staring?" Kagome asked with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"...Nothing Kagome, just thinking how happy that this is my life.. I never dreamed I'd be watching my mate holding my children and feeding them and actually loving me back and accepting me."

"Inuyasha...you no longer have to dream, because your dream had become reality...and you know what?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a smile as he walked over to the crib on the side of Kagome's room and placed Inochi and Chikara in the crib and tucked them inn.

"My dreams came true too" Kagome said softly as she felt her pups nuzzle into her, falling asleep after they had, had their fill of milk.

"Just hearing you say that Kagome, makes me remember why I fell in love with you in the first place." Inuyasha said softly as he kissed her lips tenderly and took the two pups from her arms and put them with their brother and sister in the crib for them all the sleep together. Kagome pulled up her night kimono top back up to cover herself with and sighed contently.

"Did you ever imagine this as our lives Inuyasha?"

"Never Kagome." Inuyasha said as he got onto her bed behind her and held her around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder as he breathed in her sweet smelling scent, that intoxicated him so.

".Inu, I love you."

"Me too Kag's me too." Inuyasha said softly as he nuzzled her neck a bit, only to have the moment ruined by Sota, who came running into the room with a big smile on his face with a video tape in hand.

"Sota what are you doing home? You have school." Inuyasha said parentally about to stand up and force the boy to school, Kagome explaining how important it was for a boy Sota's age to be in school.

"Inuyasha it's alright."

"What?"

"It's Saturday, he has the day off from school, it's okay he's home" Kagome said softly "what is it Sota? Me and Inuyasha want to have a few minutes alone."

"I finished the movie for you Sis, I thought you would want to watch it as soon as it was done." Sota said excitedly

"What?..What's going on?"

"Inuyasha said you'd like it." Sota said in his defense seeing his sister didn't seemed please about the tape.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked eyeing him warily

"Shh Kagome you'll like it I promise, just watch..Sota put it on" Inuyasha said as he held Kagome tighter giving her hips a loving squeeze. Sota put the video in the tv that Sota had moved to Kagome's room so she and Inuyasha could watch it, and pressed play as he sat on the floor next to Kagome's bed. A bit of fuz came onto the screen before a picture of her livingroom came into the lens as the camera scanned the entire room landing on her pups in the play-pen just sitting there and throwing stuffed animals at each other, with not much aim and stared at the camera like Sota was crazy, as their hair stuck up.

"Come on you guys do something for us to remember" Sota said in a baby voice as Chikara eyed him warily and then through a box at the camera and then sucked on her fist.

"Your defiantly related to Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled at her pups on the tv as she saw Sota kept zooming onto each of them. "My babies" Kagome said softly as she relaxed herself against Inuyasha who had a big smile on his face for what he knew would come onto the screen in a minute.

"Keep watching my love." Inuyasha whispered in her ear gently

Suddenly the video got dark for a second and then Inuyasha's face popped up, he seemed angry.

"What are you doing to my pups?" He asked on the video as the video camera was taken into his hands and was looking at Sota now.

"I'm recording, don't worry Inuyasha it won't hurt them. Kagome will want to see this once she wakes up." the video camera Sota said as Inuyasha handed the camera back to Sota and Sota turning it to the pups seeing Kokoro getting up first and starting to walk, along with her brothers and sister as they all fell on their bottoms but not one cried but just got back up and started to walking.

"My Babies!.. They can walk now! for how long have they been able to walk?" Kagome asked as she raised her hands over her mouth in shock. "There first steps." Kagome whispered as she waited for Inuyasha's reply.

"About a few days but you've been sleeping so you wouldn't know you sleep when they are awake, and good thing too because you've been getting better and you know what Kagome? You would only want to get up and help take care of them when you need your rest." Inuyasha said as he turned back to the video only to catch something Sota had caught while he was asleep.

"Sota?" Inuyasha asked the boy on the floor but only got a smile and turned back to the movie

On the screen Inuyasha sat in an old rocking chair all the pups in his arms as he slept tiredly along with his pups who held onto him tight and him even tighter in his arms.

"When was this?" Kagome asked with a smile as she turned to Inuyasha just smiled as he saw what he had dreamed all his life on the screen.

"I don't know I was asleep remember?" Inuyasha said

"It was three days ago, Mom took it of you she said you looked so cute." Sota said as Inuyasha buried his head in Kagome's shoulder in embarrassment.

hey everyone i didn't get a chance to rele edit, i have to go to my friends birthday party and i have to make her a pillow for her birthday.

(:) I'm watching you

(:) review ME

(:)

(:) ReViEw Me


	22. These are not Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: i only own the pups and trixie and the doctor and the advisary.

Hey everyone it's spring break for me so i'll be having alot of time to write and thats what i plan to do. i also want to tell everyone that the next few chapters will be very crutial to finding out about the one who has it in for Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. And on with the show

It had been a few hours since they had watched the video tape, Sota now believed he had black mail on Inuyasha because of the ending scene. Inuyasha just let him believe he did, he had better things to do then chase the runt around and truly tell him that he didn't care, it just made him uncomfortable to watch. Kagome had been sleeping for a good time now, the pills made her very sleepy which Inuyasha wanted to question and be suspicious of but Kagome told him that medicine in her era had to make her tired to take effect, so just like that he dismissed the pills as a weapon. But Inuyasha knew better then to let his guard down now, he knew he could never fully let his guard down no matter if he wanted to or not, there were just too many foreign smells, foreign feelings, and foreign people. Inuyasha was down stairs at the moment fixing something to eat for him and Sota while Grandpa was out and Mrs. H was working. Inuyasha had never fully given up his suspicion of Kagome's grandfather but he knew he never would after what had happened. Inuyasha was in the middle of pressing start on the microwave when he heard Kagome's scream; full of fear, rage and sadness. Inuyasha turned towards Sota and ordered him to take cover and immediately ran up to Kagome's room. In a split second he had arrived in Kagome's room ready for a fight he had been itching for the last few days, but he saw no one in the room, the pups were a bit restless but other wise there was no reason for Kagome to scream so that was until he saw her. Kagome was twisted in her blankets tightly, her face was pale and sweat covered her temples, her eyes were scrunched in a horrible dream as tears came down them. Inuyasha was immediately at her side and holding her body to his as close as he could.

"Shh Kagome shh...it's all a dream..." Inuyasha said as he tried to calm his racing heart as much as he tried to calm hers.

"Noooo...stop...I won't..." Kagome said in her sleep as even more tears came down her cheeks.

"Kagome come back to me!.. Come on Kagome...Shh don't worry I'm here nothing can harm you with me here with you..you know that.." Inuyasha said as she twisted a bit in his hold on her, something she never did even through the worst of nightmares. Suddenly Kagome opened her eyes quick as lightning only to have blurred vision from opening her eyes too fast.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Kagome said in full panic because all she could see was a figure having a tight hold on her body limiting her movements, that was very close to her.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered shocked that she looked him right in the eye and yelled for him to let go of her.

"INUYASHA!...HELP..." Kagome called as her vision didn't start to clear making her heart race even faster, her breathing shorter and her fear climbing to extremely high rates.

"Kagome I'm here don't worry! It was a dream!...I promise your in no danger here!" Inuyasha said soothingly as he ran a hand through her hair trying to calm her down before she made herself sicker than she already was.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!...INUYASHA!...INU.." Kagome yelled again only to have her heart to slow rapidly , her fear rise and her breathing lower.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he sensed a change in her only to see her eyes close and hear her heart start to slow nearly to stopping.

'She needs a doctor...I guess I have no choice but to bring her back to the hospital..I don't like that doctor but she can't survive a trip to the feudal era and Kaede might not be able to help her.. Don't worry I promise you'll be okay.' Inuyasha thought as he picked her up out of bed, once again dressed in her night kimono and raced to the hospital yelling through out the house to Sota where ever he was hiding that he can come out and he was taking Kagome to the hospital and to call Mrs. H to watch him and the pups, along that there was no danger. It didn't seem to take Inuyasha long to get to the hospital as it did before, he didn't even have to jump onto a bus or a truck to go faster. Inuyasha ran through the emergency doors to see once again a nurse at a desk filing her nails boredly.

"Please help her!" Inuyasha said from the door, getting the nurses attention and rushing over and got a stretcher and checked Kagome's heart beat. The nurse then ran over to the intercom and said for a doctor to come to some examining room, Inuyasha didn't fully pay attention he just saw Kagome struggle for air and being rolled away by a big guy dressed in a blue jump suit.

"Sir, I need you to fill out these forms while they take care of her." the nurse said to Inuyasha who just sat in a chair and looked up at her and said without thinking.

"I can't write." Inuyasha then realized that the nurse had talked to him as if he was human, without distraction. Inuyasha then felt something he forgotten was on his head, his red cap he forgot he put it on to answer the door for a delivery or something and he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a button red shirt that hung loosely.

"You can't?"

"Did I stutter?" Inuyasha asked now getting angry at the nurse

"I'm sorry here I will make it easy for you, I'll read you the questions and you tell me the information I need and I'll write it for you, alright?"

"Sure whatever."

"Okay name?"

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha said tiredly wishing this nurse would go away

"No I mean the girls." she said with a smile as if they Inuyasha had not brought Kagome into the hospital, as if they were having lunch or something.

"Kagome Higerashi."

"Age?"

"17"

"address?" the questions kept coming Inuyasha answered the best he could but he didn't know what the hell social security was or insurance. In the middle of one of the questions Inuyasha didn't know what to make of Mrs. H came running through the door, worry written over her face.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled as she came to his side

"Mrs. H? What are you doing here? Who's watching Sota and the pups?"

"I called Trixie she's watching them I can't be home knowing Kagome is in here, now what's wrong? I thought you said she was getting better?"

"She was..she had a nightmare and once she woke up she couldn't tell it was me I guess and she got really scared and called for me and then started to breath fast and the next thing I knew she was asleep and her breathing was shallow." Inuyasha said trying to grab onto the facts himself.

'Have you heard anything?"

"No not a thing, and this wench over here keeps asking me questions about Kagome." Inuyasha said, he had, had being nice he was worried, on the last strand of sanity, and only wanted to sit in the chair and brude over Kagome and what he could of done to save her until he received news of her. Mrs. H turned towards the nurse to see fire in her eyes with rage at Inuyasha calling her a wench, but didn't really give a damn and told her she would answer all the questions since she was her mother.

Inuaysha felt like he had sat in that chair for what felt like years waiting to hear knews of his mater, and he was about ready to kill himself over how much worry he had.

well thats it for this chapter i thought i'd make it a cliffy just for effect.

(:) well review me

(:)i'm watching you


	23. Hospital Life again?

Disclaimer: i only own Doctor Kiwatoe and the pups and maybe a few more peeps to come?

well everyone i hope i didn't make you guys wait to long for an update i wanted to write this chapter just right.

Inuyasha felt like he had sat in that chair for what felt like years waiting to hear news of his mate, and he was about ready to kill himself over how much worry he had. Mrs. H had started filling out the forms they needed and the stack of papers never seemed to end. Inuyasha and Mrs. H had spent a whole night without news about Kagome in the waiting room, eventually Inuyasha started to pace while Mrs. H went home to tend to the pups and Sota while Trixie went home. By the first light of morning Inuyasha was about to punch something, he knew he was reverting to his irrational ways of when he and Kagome had been before they were married but he didn't care, he remembered why he liked being like this. It Took Out His Frustration, His Worry.

'Kagome without you by my side I turn into the cold man you met at the god tree. Is this a sign of something? Kagome are you trying to tell me that you won't always be with me?...You've been sick for a good month now, is this your body trying to tell us this will be your last?...Please Kagome don't let this be your last moment!...I want you for so many years, we have centauries together, to watch our children grow...I know you want to do that, almost as much as I do.' Inuyasha thought as he prayed to Kagome and somehow knew she could hear as he was pleading with his mind for her to be okay.

Inuyasha was about to punch a wall when a doctor came over to him and held his fist from punching anything. It was Kiwatoe Inuyasha recognized him in a minute and his anger flared even more.

"Let me the Fuck Go" Inuyasha said menacingly

Mr. Tashio, I have news about your wife, but I feel you should be sedated and kept under close watch before I tell you, you seem to be suffering from temporary insanity." Doctor Kiwatoe said as he went to go ask a nurse for a shot of muscle relaxers.

"Just tell me How SHE IS!" Inuyasha yelled his walls were more than cracked over this ordeal.

"She will be fine, thank god for present day medicines otherwise she would of died, very easily."

"Yes thank god..." Inuyasha said as he slumped down to the ground in relief "I..I was so...worried, Oh god I don't how much more of this I can take... Can I go see her?"

"She's sleeping Mr. Tashio ."

"No she's not." Inuyasha countered with a smile as he could sense a lie.

"She fell asleep Mr. Tashio"

"She'll never allow herself to fully sleep unless she knows I'm near her." Inuyasha said as he stood up from the ground and quickly grabbed Doctor Kiwatoe by the collar of his shirt and raised him against the wall behind him.

"Now Where is she?" Inuyasha asked starting to get angry. Kiwatoe froze, panic was in his eyes as Inuyasha literally held his life in his hands.

"Down the hall here room 11." He rushed to say as Inuyasha just dropped him and ran down the hall to the room he told him of. He couldn't tell the number on the door so he went into every room until he saw Kagome in the bed. The first door was an old man with no hair that yelled for his to get off his lawn in his senile old age while getting a slipper thrown in his way but Inuyasha had gone to the next room by then. It took Inuyasha a bit but he finally found Kagome's room and realized he couldn't smell her in it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked cautiously even though he could see her chest fall and rise with each breath. Kagome opened her eyes slowly waiting for them to clear, they finally cleared as she looked at Inuyasha, she still held a grim look on her face.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said with the biggest smile on his face, as he sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand while kissing her forehead to reassure himself she was okay.

"Inuyasha..why didn't you help me?..." Kagome asked in a small voice as she stared into his once happy eyes but now were unsettled.

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"When the monster came into my room...Why didn't you come when I called you?"

"Kagome the only monster in your room was me, I was the one that was holding you! I was the one that was trying to calm you down. Didn't you see me or hear me? That was me holding your body close, so you wouldn't hurt yourself while thrashing." Inuyasha said trying to reassure her that he was the one who was with her not someone trying to kill her.

"That, was you?"

"Didn't you see or hear me?"

"No...my eyes were blurred and I was so scared of what I couldn't see I turned off my ears...Inuyasha I'm sorry, truly."

"Yeah I know."

"No Inuyasha really I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a monster or make you feel like you were."

"Kagome it's alright, you couldn't control it I know that it's okay." Inuyasha said as he brushed a bit of her hair back.

"Really?"

"Yes."

While Kagome and Inuyasha held each other and talked the worry out of their minds, Doctor Kiwatoe stood outside their door and talked to his master.

"_Master, I have news to report."_

"_What news Kiwatoe I'm very busy?" the child's voice rang through his ears_

"_He's at the end of his limits my lord, one more accident in Kagome's health and he'll break"_

"_Good work Kiwatoe, But what of Kagome's health? She has to be perfect for her new husband.."_

"_She'll be fine in no time my lord. A few more days on those pills and she'll be fine. But her mate isn't in the best condition and once he goes the children will too."_

"_NO, I don't want the children harmed. Yet anyway once father has his new bride he will want test subjects to test his powers on. Besides I've always been fond of the idea of siblings." _

"_Yes Mi Lord I shall bring them along with his new bride once their father is taken care of. I'll just give Kagome a bit more of a dosage of doubts the stress on her body shall be too much for her to handle. She is the most pure woman in any world, with or without her virginity."_

"_Yes, the half breeds children have made her a bit dirty but she will be fully cleaned once she comes to her new home. Keep it up Kiwatoe"_

"_Yes Mi Lord"_ Kiwatoe then walked into the room Kagome and Inuyasha were in, the couple were holding each other tightly and Kiwatoe saw that Inuyasha was already trying to rebuild his walls of security, and with Kagome in his arms they were rebuilding quickly.

'_Damn this might be harder then I predicted.' _Doctor Kiwatoe thought as he smiled and acted liked their wasn't rage burning within him that they weren't making this easy.

"Well Kagome how do you feel?"

"A bit better thank you doctor Kiwatoe but what was wrong with me?"

"Well you went into a bit of a shock, you believed something that frightened you so much that you made your heart stop from the stress you put your mind through. " Doctor Kiwatoe said as he checked a chart on his leaning board while Kagome gasped and Inuyasha held her tighter.

"Kagome don't worry, your alright now. I won't let anything like that happen to you again I promise my love." Inuyasha soothed her as he ran his clawed hand through her hair.

"What will happen to her now?" Inuyasha asked as he held Kagome to his chest.

"Well she'll be in the hospital for a few days, we have to monitor her heart, her breathing, blood pressure, you'll be put on a strict diet for a few weeks at least to make sure everything is running smoothly inside of you. But after about of week of being in here you can go home but you'll have to be very careful about moving, you can't over do it no running, no jumping, no shouting, no lifting, no stress whats so ever! Anything that would be stressful work or be the cause of a small head ache you aren't allowed to do okay?"

"Yes I understand. I'll make sure everything is stressless and she takes it easy" Inuyasha said as he held Kagome a bit tighter.

"Good, now Kagome you should get some rest. I presume your husband will be staying?"

"Yes" "No" Inuyasha and Kagome said together

"Excuse me?" Doctor Kiwatoe asked

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a shocked expression

"Inuyasha, I want you to go home and take care of the babies. They are very dependent on us and since I can't take care of them with my health you need to be there."

"Kagome I'm not leaving you alone in this place."

"Inuyasha we don't live for ourselves anymore, we live for our babies. They come first and since I can't get out of this bed it's up to you. I'll be fine here don't worry"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly

'_Now I see why the master wants this girl for his father, the pure things she says for those who don't deserve it. It's truly a gift.' _Kiwatoe thought as he walked outside of their room and to his other patients.

"Inuyasha please, be the good father while their selfish mother sits in this bed to heal."

"Kagome your not selfish you can't help the way your body is reacting right now."

"Yes but Inuyasha why it's acting this way isn't their problem their babies Inuyasha I missed their first steps because of this and I won't make you miss anything either."

"...Kagome.."

"Please Inuyasha just do as I say."

"I can bring the pups here they can stay with you here in the hospital." Inuyasha said hopefully

"No Inuyasha. This isn't a place for the pups for a week."

"Your mother and Trixie are watching them, once the week passes Kagome then, you'll do nothing but be with the pups."

"Inuyasha what if you miss their first words? Or something else that they do for the first time?"

"So? My Father wasn't there either."

"But your mother was, at least someone was there." Kagome stressed

"No Kagome I'm not leaving you here by yourself and that's final!" Inuyasha said as he started to get angry.

"Ahh, Inuyasha" Kagome said as she grabbed where her heart was in pain.

"Kagome?"

"It hurts!" Kagome said in pain while Inuyasha ran into the hall and grabbed Kiwatoe who was talking to a nurse. Kiwatoe stayed in the room less than a minute, he seemed he didn't even want to stay in Kagome's presence more than he had to. Kiwatoe only told Kagome to breath slow and her heart just hurt because she was getting stressed and it was beating faster than it did when it was calm.

Well the next chapter is also going to be very crutial i think, im not sure if i should wait yet maybe maybe not oh well. give me a day i'll figure it out. Anyway Review Me

(:) Im watching

(:) still watching.


	24. Trickery and Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang but this story is mine YAY I own something.

Hey everyone i'm sorry im late i had to decide what i wanted to happen in wich sequence, it took quite a while hehehe.

It only took Kagome a half hour to calm down again, her heart beat was finally normal once again and she was fast asleep holding Inuyasha's hand tightly. Inuyasha sat leanned back in the hospital chair as one hand held Kagome's and one was over his mouth as he was deep in his thinking.

_'I caused her last attack..that was me..I put her in that pain her heart felt. I have no choice but to do as she asks, I know that but will I be able to sleep without her? I've been so close to her scent for a while now I don't know if I can be without it for a week. But I guess I don't have much of a choice do I Kagome? You want me to take care of the pups, not that I can blame you. You think of everyone before yourself and our pups should be first on our list. Am I being a bad father? I wanted to be with my mate before my pups, am I? Truly am I as bad as my father? Or worse?' _Inuyasha waited for a sign for what felt like hours but in truth it was only a few short minutes, but at lass nothing in the room changed to give him a sign.

"Kagome, my love. I'm going to do as you ask me, I will go home and watch our pups while you rest here. I will be back in the morning I promise." Inuyasha said to the sleeping form in the bed as he leaned over and kissed her forehead lovingly. Inuyasha then slowly and gently pulled his hand out of her grasp waiting to see if she would pull him back like she normally did in her sleep but not this time. She let him go as he left her while she slept, Inuyasha knew he shouldn't of taken offence when Kagome let him walk out of the room or the hospital without protest she was one sleeping and two she wanted him to go to their pups. But he still took it personally in the back of his mind. Inuyasha stopped in the waiting room to see Mrs. H biting her nail to the stubs nervously and nearly flipped the chair over once she jumped up to hear the news.

"She's fine, she's sleeping."

"She's fine! Thank God!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't take care of her better Mrs. H"

"Inuyasha, it's not your fault. Kagome doesn't blame you and I shouldn't either."

"Thank you, I think. Before Kagome fell asleep she said she wanted me to look after the pups while she's in here for the week. So could you do me a favor Mrs. H?"

"Anything you need Son."

Inuyasha froze for a moment Kagome's mother never called him son. "What did you call me?"

"Son. Do you have a problem with that? You are Kagome's husband so you are now my son-in law."

"I don't have a problem. I was just surprised no ones called me son in a really long time."

"Kagome told me about that dear I'm very sorry."

"It's alright but back to the favor, please watch over Kagome. Don't leave her side for one moment I want to know that she is with someone every moment she has to be here."

"Consider it done. Now Son you go and tend to those babies. Tell Trixie I will pay her tomorrow."

"Alright." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the hospital and ran back to the house.

Meanwhile Doctor Kiwatoe watched Inuyasha run back to the house with a sly grin on his face.

"_He's coming, get ready!"_

"_I'm already ready but you make sure Kagome is ready for the purification process."_

"_She will be. She's all alone now. There will be no problems." _Kiwatoe said as he spoke to his partner mentally. Kiwatoe slowly walked back to Kagome's room with the biggest and slyest smile on his face for her was going to make his master happy.

Inuyasha got home before he realized it, Inuyasha slowly made his way inside the house and immediately froze. That scent... it smothered the house...that scent that was the same as the bug that he had seen outside of their house.

'_That scent, I know it...it smells..like it physically is causing me pain. I can feel in my stomach and head pain from the just the smell.' _Inuyasha thought as he looked around the room, he could see a small mist of fog that held the scent.

"Shippo! Souta!...Any body?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over the house trying to smell someone but the scent was covering absolutely everything. Inuyasha was starting to feel like he was blind the only sense he could rely on that would help him was his sight. His ears felt like someone just toned down his hearing level. Inuyasha burst through every room to find it empty even the living room and Souta's room were empty that held Souta's favorite past time; video games.

"ANYBODY!" Inuyasha yelled once again as he ran into Kagome's room only to immediately freeze. There stood the baby sitter Trixie with Souta and Shippo tied up in the corner with a frightened expression their faces, that jumped at the sight of Inuyasha. Trixie held Chikara in her hands, his pup tried to squirm out of the girls arms but Trixie was holding her to tight, from what Inuyasha could see she was already starting to get bruises. Instantly anger started to pump into him with each pump of his heart.

"What **ARE **You doing WITH MY **DAUGHTER**!" Inuyasha said with venom dripping with each syllable.

"Relax Inuyasha, I was just admiring your beautiful daughter. It's hard to believe she is only a small part demon. And even if she is only 25 demon she is still a filthy creature that does not deserve life! I'm surprised that god even allowed her on this earth but then again he let you and your kind on this earth."

"So what are you? A demon hater? I don't really care what you believe now LET THE FUCK GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" Inuyasha said as he was about to jump for her when Trixie made her normal sized human nails grow instantly into sharp pointed knives attached to the end of her fingers. Trixie put the nails to the little girls neck with an evil smile. Inuyasha immediately froze, powerless to help his little girl but that didn't stop the anger building inside of him.

"Alright what do you want? Who are you working for!" Inuyasha asked trying not to let his anger get the fully best of him so he wouldn't try anything that could his little girl killed.

"You'll figure it all out soon enough. And if you don't what does it matter? A half demon should not have such happiness as you have. What I want is your children, my master needs a few test subjects and I'm sure your wife will want her children close by."

"What are you talking about?"

"Say goodbye to happiness Half demon! Only pure demons are now allowed happiness. Humans and demons are not supposed to mingle and besides humans are going to be a thing of the past."

'_Safe to say she's not human' _Inuyasha thought as his claws itched with the feeling to feel her skin being scrapped into his nail.

"I don't give a damn what you think your going to do. Your not leaving here with my children and you will leave my wife alone! She's been through enough!"

"Oh I know about your wife's sickness, we are the cause..We hold her heath in our hands didn't you think it odd. How Kagome couldn't recover from her simple illness that seemed be off and on? Your not only weak but you are stupid too, I don't know what your wife ever saw in you. Your stupid, weak, and you have dirty blood!"

Inuyasha stood powerless of what he was going to do, if he moved closer to the woman she could instantly kill his child and if he didn't save his child then she was going to leave and take Kagome with her. Inuyasha hated this feeling of being powerless and never wanted to experience it ever again.

'_How do I get out of this one?...' _Inuyasha thought desperately

hey everyone i hope it was long enough i spent the whole day trying to make it longer but i need a few more hours to think about what will happen next. i'm home for the rest of the week from school on medical reasons so i have plenty of time that won't be interupted by the useless subjects hint hint Science hint hint lolzz

(:) read and review please

(:) I'm watching

(:) Yep i'm watching you

(:) yeah you the one with the black shirt lolzz jk

If your reading this that means you haven't clicked the review button and if you don't click it and give me and review your computer will explode in

5

4

3

2

1

Upp see you had to break the computer, tsk tsk tsk. lolzz


	25. gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or the gang.

I'm sorry it took my so long to update this story my sweet 16 is today and my finals are in a week. i've been rele busy i hope to update the next chapter really soon!

Kagome laid in bed and as close as she could be to sleeping without Inuyasha by her side. Her mother was sitting in the cushioned hospital chair and was silently reading a book. Kagome knew what she made Inuyasha do was right, and she still would have done it again but she was so lonely without him, as if there was another half of her missing. Kagome turned her head towards her mother and opened her eyes and watched her mother turn the pages as her eyes scanned the pages quickly.

"Mom."

"Yes dear?" Mrs. H asked as she closed her book and stared at her daughter lovingly.

"I did the right thing, didn't I?"

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"About Inuyasha? I mean it was right sending him home to the kids right?"

"Of course, Inuyasha has been taking care of the babies while you were sick, and a hospital isn't the place for children."

"Yes I know what I did was right, I just wish..I didn't have to spend the time in a hospital bed without him."

"It's very naturel Kagome, to want to be with your husband all the time, in your times of need, or just to hold you against the cold wind. But in a week you will be back home good as knew."

"Yes..Hey Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't think I'm a bad mother do you?"

"No Kagome where would you get an idea like that?"

"I missed their first steps, I haven't been taking care of them, soon I'll miss their first words and then who knows by then?"

"Kagome don't worry about anything you can not help when you get sick They won't even remember Kagome, your making too big of a deal of this. And besides would you rather have them grow up with no mother or one that is getting healthier when they are young? Kagome you could of died from this one and then you would of left Inuyasha all alone with the babies, now would you like me to get you out of this bed so you can kill yourself or would you like to stay in bed here to see all the happy moments in their lives?"

"I'll stay in bed."

"Good, now I think you should get some sleep now, you need your rest. I'm going to stay here instead of Inuyasha okay? He mentioned to me once that you had trouble sleeping without him there."

"Yes and the pups but I believe for a week I can tough it out." Kagome said with a soft smile as she closed her eyes and dreamed.

Back with Inuyasha

Inuyasha still stood froze, he had no idea what he was going to do now.

"Such as I said, this filth isn't allowed to live." Trixie said as she pressed her long nails to Chikara's neck.

"You hurt my Daughter and I swear!..." Inuyasha said as anger filled every pour of his body and he couldn't find a way to finish his sentence.

"What will you do Inuyasha?"

"Heh I'll show you." Inuyasha said as he lunged at Trixie and before she could even blink he held his daughter in his arms in front of his other babies. Inuyasha placed Chikara down with the other babies and turned towards Trixie with a glare that could kill.

"Now! I WILL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha said his eyes changing red and white every other second.

"Oh did I make the little puppy mad?" Trixie asked in a baby voice with a deadly smile

"That's IT" Inuyasha lunged at Trixie only to go right through her

"Inuyasha you didn't think I would come unprepared did you?"

"What the?" Inuyasha asked as his fist was still inside her stomach and punching the wall behind her.

"My Turn" Trixie said as her nails grew to long to daggers attached to her skin and plunged them into Inuyasha's wrist. Inuyasha tried not to scream out in pain but he couldn't help it, her fingers were inside of his wrist tearing his muscles and major veins. Inuyasha fell to his knees while she held his wrist with her fingers. "It pays to have a doctor as an ally don't you think Inuyasha?"

"What..." Inuyasha asked as he tried to peace together all the information she was giving but the wound on his wrist the big whole in his wrist was making thinking very difficult.

"Now, Inuyasha don't worry about your mate and your pups they will be taken very good care of. After all Lady Kagome will marry our head master, and your children well, maybe an experiment will go wrong and they will some how become stronger but I doubt it." Trixie said with a sick and twisted look on her face as she pulled her hand out of Inuyasha's wrist and lick some of the blood from her nails. "Dirty blood never tastes good." Trixie said as she spit on Inuyasha's forehead and turned to pick up the pups. Inuyasha watched her bend to pick up Chikara once again and as a last resort with the last strength he had un sheathed the Tetsusiga and threw the enlarged sword into her back. Trixie let out an scream of agony as she desperately pulled out Inuyasha's sword.

"You'll pay for this later half demon." she said as she magically made the pups levitate and carried them out the window and immediately out of sight.

"No...No..No..." Inuyasha kept repeating this statement over and over again as he stared out the window where his pups had gone. Meanwhile Sota and Shippo sat tied to Kagome's bed post struggling all the had in them but the ropes would not give. Shippo then say Inuyasha's sword was close to them and grabbed it with his feet and balanced it with his pawed feet to cut the top of the rope that held them there. Sota and Shippo were free soon enough and ran to Inuyasha.

"Brother! Hold on! Are you Okay?" Sota asked desperately as he shook Inuyasha but he couldn't even make Inuyasha move.

"Father, are you okay?" Shippo questioned him with tears in his eyes.

"I'll call mom she'll know what to do." Sota said as he rushed out of Kagome's room and grabbed the phone and quickly dialed his mothers cell phone.

After two rings Sota heard his mothers voice.

Phone call

"Hello?" Mrs. H asked quietly

"MOM! It's Sota something's happened...Inuyasha...Trixie the pups.."

"Sota slow down now tell me what happened."

"Trixie came over like you told her too but she tied me and shippo up then Inuyasha came and then..Inuaysha's really hurt bad! THE PUPS ARE GONE AND BLOOD COVERS KAGOME'S ROOM." Shippo yelled into the phone.

"What!...I'll be right there Sota, try to stop the bleeding as much as you can." Mrs. H said as she closed her phone and turned to her daughter. Kagome was still asleep and Mrs. H was never as happy for Kagome being asleep as now. Mrs. H then got up from her seat and ran out of the hospital toward her car and sped home.

Kagome barely moved while she slept, she could feel something happening but she didn't know what. Her dream for some reason kept her there. Meanwhile outside of Kagome's body Doctor Kiwatoe had Kagome in his arms and slowly disappeared from sight.

did you guys like my chapter?

Review me

Please. And i hope that you can put up with me and my update scheduale.


	26. being the bloody captive

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha

I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to put up! i wanted to get everything just right but to make it up i made it 5 pages. i hope you enjoy this, i put a lot of effort into this chapter. enjoy.

Kagome stood in her dream not being able to wake up for some reason. Kagome stood in a dark place that seemed to have no walls, doors anything just a slight fog around her feet to give her a sense of security.

"Inuyasha?...Chikara? Inochi? Fushigi? Kokoro?" Kagome yelled into the darkness only to have a bright light come towards her and there stood her children fully grown with scowls on their faces, they were looking at an old couple. Then Kagome realized that, that the old couple was her and Inuyasha.

"Father why did you mate with such a cold hearted woman?" the full grown Inochi asked

"Do not refer to your mother in such a way" Inuyasha said with a glare of his own to his son

"Why mother? Why didn't you love us?"

"I do love you, I love you so much" Kagome said to the images but the old woman in the picture just sat there with her head bowed.

"She's human she can't love." Chikara said with venom in her voice

"No I do love you! I'll do anything for you! I swear I will!...I Swear I WILL DO EVERYTHING A MOTHER DOES FOR HER CHILDREN" Kagome yelled at the screen making it disappear completely along with the dark space she was inn. Kagome opened her eyes with a new fire she thought burnt out along time ago. Kagome found herself in a luxurious old room, she laid on a very cushioned futon on the floor. The ceiling was painted a soft pink along with the rest of the room. Kagome sat up and saw there was very expensive looking furniture around the room she was inn, then Kagome realized the room was bigger than her whole house she and Inuyasha shared.

"What?" Kagome asked as she the looked down to see she was in a soft pink robe, and her hair was wet along with the rest of her body.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked as she stood up feeling stronger than she had in the last month. Kagome walked slowly testing every movement she made towards the door.

Back with Inuyasha

Inuyasha still sat on the floor of Kagome's room on the brink of breaking. Inuyasha had been on the edge with Kagome's illness and now losing his children but him on the very tip of the edge.

"No..No...No.." Inuyasha kept repeating in his head as the whole in his wrist bled all over him and the floor. Unknown to Inuyasha Sota had been plugging the wound up with old towel slowing down the bleeding.

"Don't worry brother Inuyasha, mom will be here soon. She'll be able to help you with this just hold on for Kagome and your pups." Sota said as he tied the cloth tightly around his wrist and turned to see Shippo smelling outside the window.

"Shippo what are you doing?" Sota asked with a confused look in his eyes

"I'm trying to smell where that woman went. I can't smell anything not even my brothers and sisters..." Shippo said as he kept breathing inn through his nose trying to gather all the smells he could. Before Sota had time to turn his head back to Inuyasha his mother burst into the room.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. H yelled as she stood at Kagome's door frame to see blood everywhere on him and around his area, even a little on Sota.

"Mom. What should we do?" Sota asked for once showing his fear

"Sota go and get a bowl of hot water, more towels, and the first aid kit." Mrs. H said as she sat down next to Inuyasha and removed her coat quickly, untied his towel bandage only to have to turn her head from his wound.

"Oh my.."

"No...No..No.." Inuyasha kept repeating over and over again making Mrs. H worry more over her son and laws condition.

"Don't worry Inuyasha everything will be fine." Mrs. H said more to herself than to the Half demon that was just staring into space. Sota returned to Kagome's room quick enough spilling half the water all over the floor but still managing to have enough to remain in the bowl.

"Here Mom!" Sota said as he placed everything down at her side

"Thank you Sota. Now I need you to do me a very big favor." Mrs. H said as she grabbed a towel and dipped in into the bowl and started to clean Inuyasha's wound and slow the blood flow.

"Anything mom."

"I need you to call your grandfather, he's staying with his priest friend in Kyoto I need you to tell him what's happened, also to come home."

"Right!" Sota said as he was gone from sight in a mere matter of seconds.

Mrs. H cleaned his wound, sewed it back together, and rapped it in a bandage nice and tight to make sure the blood stayed in his body. Inuyasha now laid in Kagome's bed, he scent still on her pillows relaxing him slowly. Mrs. H sat next to him on her daughters bed and poured some sleeping medicine into his mouth while he said no in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha this is for your own good. You won't be able to help anyone if you don't heal properly. Get better soon Inuyasha you must save your children." Mrs. H said to the half demon who's eyes were closing rapidly.

"...Kagome..." he said before he passed out for the night

"Heal quickly!" Mrs. H said as she stood up and left her daughters room having cleaned all the blood from the floor, Inuyasha and now she just had to make sure Sota had a bath and press wash on the laundry machine to wash Inuyasha's cloths. (He has boxers that Kagome gave him when I don't know but just for the safety and dignity of Inuyasha he has boxers lolzz)

back with Kagome

Kagome made it to the door quick enough for a woman who had been immobile for a long time. Kagome tried to slide the door to the left but the door wouldn't budge. Kagome banged on the door trying to unglue it but it seems the door would not budge.

"LET ME OUT! WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN! LET ME OUT! INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she kept banging on the door.

Back with the unknown child

"My new mother is finally awake." The boy said to Doctor Kiwatoe

"Should we tell her of her fortune yet master?"

"No, not yet I want my father to be back before she learns she will be his bride, I remember father telling me as a toddler that they were never on good terms."

"Your poor father Master."

"Yes but he will have his love back, once he is revived. Prepare for the ritual I want it to be ready by tomorrow. Tell someone to go and give my new mother her temporary children."

"Do you think that is wise master?"

"For now she may hold them in her arms and act like she is protecting them. I need her calm and the only way to do that is to give her, her children. I can't have her doing anything stupid or heroic to save them. Those runts weren't harmed were they?"

"No master, Trixie brought them safe and sound. You were perfect to put her as a babysitter she does have a way with children."

"Yes I know. She raised me..now go do my bidding before I destroy you!" The child said harshly and Kiwatoe was gone from his sight.

'Father you will have everything you ever wanted, that half demon's head on a plate, his mate at your side for a bride, baby demons or what I could give of demon babies for your experiments and make them stronger. Yes father then you , I and mother can live out the rest of our lives in peace.' the child thought with a smile on his face.

Kagome was about to give up on her tantrum on the door when she heard someone from the other side approach it. Kagome backed up when she felt the door start to slide open, Kagome looked around for a weapon of any kind but found nothing she could find that looked heavy enough for her to use to knock the person out or anything sharp enough to stab someone with. Kagome felt like she was about to bolt to run away and bent low to give herself an extra push, when a dragon looking man opened the door and was holding Inochi and Chikara in his arms his tail was holding Fushigi and Kokoro.

"My pups..." Kagome said helplessly as she immediately froze

"good we don't have to sedate you again." The dragon demon said as he entered her room as If he wasn't holding her most precious gifts in his arms and tail.

"Please put them down, I will do what ever your Lord wishes of me! Please!" Kagome said with panic in her eyes and voice.

"Do not worry, I will not harm these worthless creatures. Why you love them so I will never know? My Lord wishes them to remain unharmed to keep you from harming yourself. We saw the way you slept, while you dreamed. Your children didn't like you very much did they? I hope you like your future heh heh heh well it will help you make your choices to that day."

"What are you talking about? You know what I dreamed?"

"You yelled it all down the hall, the entire castle heard you."

"So that is my destiny? My children hating me?"

"From what I know of, yes. Anyway here your children safe and sound. I would recommend feeding them they have been biting at everything they can get their hands on."

"No they are teething, my babies are teething." Kagome said as she took Chikara from his arms and held her close. The Dragon demon saw the warmth and the love in Kagome's eyes for the little one she held and the ones she looked at he still had in his hands.

'_She truly loves these worthless creatures? She truly is the purest well worthy of our lords father.'_

The dragon demon placed the rest of her children in a small pit(more like a an indent in the floor so the pups can't get out) on the floor covered with pillows and padding.

"I must leave now my princess, but if you need anything else just call for me I am to be your keeper for the time being my name is Renji" The dragon demon said as he turned to leave

"...Thank you, for bringing my babies to me, truly I don't care if you were told to do it they are not harmed so I am truly thankful." Kagome said as she held Chikara tighter to her body with a slight sign of tears in her eyes.

'_She does not deserve the pain of that half breed, princess I will not let you suffer from him anymore. You are the purest this earth ever will see you do not deserve such treatment' _

"Yes my princess." Renji said as he exited her room and closer her door softly but not leaving after it was closed her locked it nice and tight. Kagome stared down into her daughters eyes and then turned her gaze to the rest of her pups who played with each other.

"How can anyone think anything negative about you or your brothers and sister is beyond me? You all are so pure. My children you may not remember my words now but, you will always be enough for everyone. You are not close to dirty or unworthy if anything I am unworthy of you my babies. But you are better of everyone you are of two different worlds and you are so special because you have the best of both worlds! Don't let anyone tell you differently! Never let anyone.." Kagome said as she felt tears come to her eyes and pour down her cheeks. "I Love you so much my pups." Kagome choked out while tears poured down her cheeks

'_No I should not shed these tears, Inuyasha told me he saw his mother shed tears for the same reason I am. Inuyasha would be mad if he saw me crying like this for them the way his Mother cried for him, But I can not help my tears! I know they will not be excepted by either world or by any time. I created these children I will be the one to blame for their suffering. I am so sorry my pups I am truly so sorry! For all the pain I will cause you for all the pain you will receive from society. This is probably what my dream is about, you blamed me for all the pain you suffered. I'm sorry...I am so sorry!' _ Kagome thought sadly as she laid at the side of where her pups were and placed Chikara with her brothers and sister and let her eyes close to another hellish dream.

well i hoped you liked it. i have to just think of how im going to map the rest of this out so it might be a couple of weeks but tomorrow i'm brain storming with a friend of mine so it shoudln't be too long

(:) I'm watching you

(:) Please reveiw otherwise i won't update

(:) i don't see anything


	27. I Will Love You No Matter What!

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha what else is new?

Kagome woke up the next day in the bed she had found herself in yesterday.

"What?" Kagome asked as she then jolted up to see her pups walking around the room on their two legs, her once organized and balanced room was now torn apart with things being bitten into many pieces and other things thrown about after being uninterested in one piece. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she looked at her children, as they slowly learned about the world that the room held. Kagome felt the covers being pulled on and looked down to see Inochi staring up at his mother with his big amber eyes, his shoulder length silver hair laying as beautiful as his fathers always did with his left silver ear the twitched a bit. Kagome looked down at her little Inuyasha look alike and felt her heart melt. Kagome leaned down and picked her pup up and held him close. Kagome kissed Inochi's temple over and over again quickly and holding Inochi tighter.

"Your Daddy will come and get us don't you worry." Kagome said more to herself than to the pup in her arms. "You know, from the moment I saw you I knew you were just like your father. I told him so too, and he immediately agreed with me because he didn't want to get into a fight with me after I just had you and your brother and sisters, and for the fact that he was so overwhelmed when you and Fushigi, Chikara and Kokoro. He was so happy Inochi, he was so happy. He'll come for us really soon I promise! And till then I will protect you and your siblings till we can escape, I'll do everything I have to do to protect you. I swear!" Kagome said as tears came to her eyes as she held the pup so tight to her body.

"Ma..Ma.." Inochi said softly. Kagome pulled away from Inochi as if he had burned her but she held him by his arms and looked wide eyed at him.

"What did you say Inochi? Say it again!" Kagome said with warmth in her voice trying not to scare her pup with the sudden burst of movement.

"MaMa" Inochi said with a big smile on his face as he raised his arms toward her signaling that he wanted her to hug him again. Kagome hugged her pup like no other and thanking Inochi over and over for confirming that he saw her as his mother with all her illnesses.

"That was truly touching my princess, truly.." Renji said from the door as he picked up Fushigi who had charged at him to go outside the door. Kagome gasped as the blue dragon demon had entered her room, Kagome now getting a better look at him now than yesterday he was like her mater young, his eyes filled with misunderstanding and anger towards Kagome could only guess the world or her pups. He had jet blue hair that was wrapped in a rubber band every 5 inches, his eyes were the color of a calm sea and his complexion was paler than hers, he had long whiskers that trailed down to his chest that a dragon that would have next to their big noses and two large wings folded on his back along with the long tail underneath.

"Please put him down!" Kagome said worried as she stood from the western bed and held Inochi close to her body, walking over to her other children and keeping them behind her even if they didn't under stand what she was doing.

"Don't worry, I will not harm the boy. My Lord does not wish to harm them and I am your servant till my Lord says otherwise. I am at your will princess." Renji said with a smile as he walked into Kagome's sweet and closed the door behind him.

"You swear to me that you will not harm my pups."

"No I will not harm them. As much as they deserve to be put out of their misery for being such a dirty blood, but it was your will to bring them into the world my princess so they may not be touched."

"Why do you feel such a way to my children?"

"Because these children don't fit in with either group of races, the pups will be shunned by both groups and they will have to suffer the consequences of what their parents did in a moment of insanity when they lost their heads and gave into one moment of passion."

"I accept my children, what their background or heritage of two different worlds doesn't bother me any bit." Kagome said with a fire in her eyes.

"You may accept the pups as your own and you may love and care for your pups because you are the princess but his demon father will not stand for their blood, the half breed just has to get it through his head that he will do what his father did and leave."

"How do you know his father left?"

"I didn't but you just confirmed my suspions my princess, that his father left by you asking me how I knew. All demon fathers leave the dirtied blood children to the human mother, the sick and twisted part the human mother has a heart that can not deny the child even if they want to."

"You speak as if you know from experience" Kagome said as she took Fushigi from Renji's arms and placed him, Inochi, Kokoro, and Chikara in their little play pen and crib.

"I do not, I have just seen it before is all. Switching topics my princess why is your room such a mess? Did you get angry at your food being late?"

"No, no I did not do this. My pups did, they must of climbed out of the pen and since they are teething they chewed on anything they could get their hands on."

"I will get someone to clean it later, if you don't mind the wait my princess."

"I don't mind the wait but why have someone clean it? Why clean a prisoners room? Why even give me my pups? Why apologize for breakfast being late? And why do you call me princess?"

"Do you mind that we take care of you? Do you wish my Lord to throw you into a dungeon? Deprived of your children, deprived of food?"

"No but?"

"Princess if I were you I wouldn't question the good, only the bad."

"Why princess?"

"I serve you, you are my princess. Now if you do not mind keeping your children out of the way I am here to deliver your food."

"Thank you"

"yes well my princess I beg of you to try not to escape while I give you, your food my lord might take your pups away from you." Renji said as he exited the room and came back in a mere second wheeling in a long tray of food, all different varieties and sizes.

"Wow, look at all the food! I was expecting a bowl of soup and water."

" There Is water, soup, french toast, bacon, eggs, meat, and what else you would like to eat from any other time, or country."

"...Thank..you.."

"And since you told me that your pups were teething I brought you some wood chunks for them to chew on."

"Thank you." Kagome said with a warm smile and gave the big chunks of wood to her pups and turned to make herself a bowl of soup. "Would you like to join me?"

"No thank you Princess."

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Who put me in the bed last night? I fell asleep on the floor."

"I came in to check on you and to bring you dinner, found you sleeping on the floor and put you back in bed. Now I must go, I have many other details to attend to for today but if you need anything Princess just call."

"I won't but thank you for the option."

(:) review!

(:) im watching you

(:) im still watching you

i hope you liked the chapter i know it was all Kagome and stuff but eh? it needed to be explained and it was good eh?

please reveiw


End file.
